Ruby Gold! Boarding High School Madness!
by goldenguy8907
Summary: Ruby goes to a bording highschool. Everything's fine untill he meets Gold, the perverted gay guy who wants him as his boyfriend. Yaoi! If you dont like it dont read it! COMPLETED! Under editing.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey it's a new story! Yup new, new, new!  
>I've decided to write this because there are like 2 stories for this pairing and<br>it's my favorite. So, yeah, I'm doing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

It was ruby's first day of high school and he dreaded it. Ruby was not what  
>you would call normal.<br>He had a scar on his forehead that he hid with an odd looking white hat which for some reason people thought was his hair. Ruby sighed as he headed out the door with his older sister May. "Bye mom!" May yelled.  
>"Yeah bye", Ruby sighed once more.<br>"Ruby, don't be such a downer. Cheer up maybe it won't be so bad." Ruby's mom insisted through the door.  
>"Yeah, you might even meet a cute girl!" May said while walking away. Oh that was another<br>thing, ruby was gay. No one knew he was but him, and he planned to keep it that way for a while. The problem was his sister was always trying to get him with a girl. "My life sucks." Ruby whispered to himself while trying to catch up with May.

(Boarding School)

"Here we are!" May announced, opening the boarding schools doors. Ruby's jaw

drooped.

The school was beautiful!  
>There was a beach nearby, lots of grass, basketball courts, and the sky was clear blue with white puffy clouds. It looked like something out of a magazine. And I'm going to live here! Ruby thought. "Come on we got to get your schedule!" May said while dragging him to the main office. Ruby was blushing along the way. He saw a lot of very cute guy's. Why this school is filled with them, I don't know.<br>"We're here! Now go look for your name!" May, exclaimed loudly.  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Ruby said.<br>"Why the hell do they have all the names and schedule's on paper?" Ruby asked while looking at the ginormous list. "This school is huge!"  
>"I don't know just find your name!" May ordered.<p>

(30 minutes later.)

"Finally", Ruby yelled. He had found his name and copied his classes  
>down. May had left a while ago claiming that he was hopeless. "Ha! I showed<br>her!" Ruby declared happily as he turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh.  
>Sorry." Ruby apologized as he looked up.<br>A tall boy that looked a little older than Ruby looked down. He had jet black hair that stuck out of his gold and black hat. His eyes were an awesome shade of gold and not to mention his face was easy on the eyes too. He wore a proud smirk on his face.  
>Ruby blushed. The guy was hot!<br>"Well. Hello to you, cutey. My names Gold what's yours?" The boy asked as he put his arms around Ruby's waist. The other gasped, then got **.  
>"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ruby all but yelled trying to pull away.<br>"Oh no one, just the guy of your dreams. " gold replied confidently while pulling him closer.  
>"Sorry, dude, not gay!" Ruby lied. Truth is the guy was turning him on. "Just get away!" Ruby finally got away and stormed off.<br>"Pfft, liar, I'll win you over one way or another." Gold declared.

"That jerk, how dare he think he can just come on to me like that?" Ruby  
>fumed. "Oh crap, I should find my dorm, huh." He stated while looking around in confusion, not realizing where he was at. Ruby pulled out his map of the campus. "Room 202 huh, doesn't look that far." Ruby predicted as he began walking.<p>

He was almost to his room when he saw that Gold kid. He hid behind a wall. "I already  
>see you, cutey!" Gold yelled.<br>Ruby sighed and came out. "What do you want?" Ruby asked irritated.  
>"You!", he replied cheekily. "Oh and to tell you were next door from each other."<br>Ruby sighed. Yup, I knew this year was gonna suck, he thought.  
>Ruby unlocked his door and Gold followed him inside.<br>"Who said you could come in here?" Ruby yelled.  
>Gold just plugged his ears and sat on one of the three beds. "Well since were lovers we should see each other's rooms." Gold retorted like it made prefect since.<br>"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" ruby barked.  
>"Yeah, well, whatever." Gold replied lying down.<p>

Ruby looked at him and blushed. This guy was really hot but extremely annoying. Ruby  
>walked up to him, unfortunately on his way, he suddenly tripped on something on the ground and landed on Gold's chest.<br>The door opened. A guy wearing a red Berea could be seen blushing madly. "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt. Please excuse me. Um by the way I'm Lucas, your roommate." Then the guy left. Ruby freaked out thinking that the guy was gonna go tell someone his new roommate was gay.  
>"Hey for a straight guy you're sure taking your time to get off me. It's not like I mind though."<br>Ruby blushed. "Shut up!" and with that he ran out the room to find Lucas and explain.  
>Man, that kid's too cute. I swear he'll be mine before the semester ends, Gold<br>thought while getting up to go back to his room.

Me: Done! Woot, okay please review so I can know if you like it or not! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2! I'm too lazy to rant.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! If I did id be rich and liven in Japan. Man I  
>wanna live in Japan ):<p>

Ruby ran down the dorm room halls trying to look for that kid, Lucas.

"Where

the heck is he? I got to find him before-" Ruby bumped into someone and fell on  
>the ground. "Okay, second time this has happened today. Sorry!" Ruby apologized.<p>

Lucas turned around and blushed. "Oh hey it's you!" ruby exclaimed, happy that he found him, and getting up off the floor.  
>"Oh. Hey sorry for interrupting you and your boyfriend. I'm really sorry! " Lucas said bowing.<br>"Wow formal. It's oka- WAIT THAT GUY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ruby yelled, coming back to his senses.  
>"Oh… than you two must be really friendly", Lucas assumed while blushing again and looking away.<br>"No, no, no. It's not like that. I tripped on something and landed on him. I'm not his boyfriend in fact I hate that dude... a lot!" Ruby explained while folding his arms and sticking his nose  
>in the air with his eyes closed.<br>"Oh, well, okay. But you know I have no problem with you liking guys. I do too." Lucas assured blushing deeper. "I actually have a boyfriend, his names Barry."  
>Ruby faced palmed. "More gay guys? What kinda school is this?" Ruby thought to himself, well at least he thought he said in his head. In reality Lucas had heard him and decided to explain.<br>"Well- Ruby, right?- This school was actually made for people of the LGBT community. They started letting straight people in in 2002 as long as they were cool with gay people. So this school is kinda a school where people can be themselves."

"Oh, really? That's nice, I guess." Ruby remarked. "So does your boyfriend go to  
>this school?"<br>"Yeah, it was hard getting him in though." Lucas replied.  
>"LUCUS!" Someone yelled from down the hallway. Ruby looked at the person. He<br>was fairly cute. He had orange eyes and blond hair, and wore a white and orange  
>striped shirt with a green scarf. He brown pants, that matched his shoes.<br>"Oh. Hey, Barry", Lucas smiled. Barry leaned over and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. Ruby  
>blushed he was very uncomfortable watching the public display of affection<br>but he managed keep his cool.  
>"Oh ruby this is who I was talking about." Lucas conceded, gesturing to Barry. The orange eyed boy grinned.<br>"So you've been talking about me, huh? I'm gonna have to punish you!" Barry said while licking Lucas's ear.  
>"B-barry, you know um... ruby's still here." Lucas stuttered.<br>"Oh sorry, Ruby", Barry responded quickly. "Gotta go", the boy exclaimed while running off… literally.  
>"Well he's… um energetic…" Ruby commented, trying to find a word to fit Barry's… colorful character. "Oh hey who's the other roommate?"<br>"I don't know but I'm sure he or she will show up soon."  
>"He or she?" Ruby asked puzzled.<br>"Remember this school represents a place where people can be themselves. Boys and girl can be roommates here it's universal too, but... "  
>"But what?"<br>"If there caught doing, you know sexual things they will be separated or possibly expelled. Anything besides kissing is against school rules." Lucas explained.

(Ruby and Lucas's dorm room)

"I didn't think you would be my brother's roommate. That's so cool!" May

yelled.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be friends with both of you now." The mysterious  
>stranger said.<br>"Oh yeah, this is gonna be a rockin' school year! " may exclaimed as she head back out the door for more stuff.

(Back to Gold)

Gold had left ruby's dorm room a while ago, without Ruby there he was bored.  
>"Man, what else is there to do around here? I'm boaaarrrd!" Gold drawled. Not even the cat calls from guys or the girls whispering to each other about how cute he is had effect on him. All he wanted to do was mess with Ruby some more. I haven't had that much fun in a while, Gold thought to himself. Gold's past was a tragic one, but he always pulled though. He never talked about it with anyone nor did he want too. To him the past was the past, nothing more. A memory, moving forward was all that mattered. "I gotta find ruby before I go die of boredom!" Gold groaned. He soon ran off to find Ruby.<p>

Me: Yhaa done! Hope you like it! READ, REVIEW, RECYCLE~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

me: heeeey! i know i should be doing love it up right now but im out off ideas so... yeah.

disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon

Ruby and Lucas were heading back to there dorm room to wait for there new room mate when the saw Ruby's older sister putting things in it. " um... May? " Ruby said. " oh hey bro! " she said still not takeing her eyes off what she was doing. " yeah hey. so... what are you doing? " he asked eyebrow raised. " oh im helping Dawn move in! she's you new roomy. " she said smileing. " wait Dawn? " Lucus asked suprised. " you know her? both of you? " Ruby asked. he had never even heard of the girl. " yeah she my friend from middle school. i didnt know she was comeing here. " Lucus said now walking in to go see her. " yeah and she's been kinda my bestie since we were five. can't belive you never met her. " she said now draging Ruby in to see her.

Ruby looked a her. she was very beautiful. she had dark blue/black hair. and her eyes where a blue as well. she smiled. " well its nice to meet you. im Dawn. your room mate for the rest of this year. " she reached her hand out for him to shake. he took it and smiled. " so now that you two have met lets start makeing this place look awsome! " May sqeuled as she took some stuff out of a box. " May you know were not supose to start that till tommorow. " Ruby said. " i know, i know. but i just can't wait. " she said even more excitedly. Ruby sighed.

( next day... )

Ruby walked onto the campus with a bunch of big bags filled with all his cloths and things that he would need. " hey! need any help? " Gold said while smileing and running up to Ruby. he really didn't want Gold's help but he knew he would be too tired to actually get anything done and put up if he didn't. " yeah just hold some of these. " Ruby said dumping three bags on him. Gold smiled again. he missed his chance to talk to Ruby again yeaterday, but he was sure going to do it today. " so cutie- " Gold was cut off. " dont call me that. " Ruby snaped. Gold laughed. " well how about sexy or boy toy? " Gold asked. Ruby blushed and punched Gold in the chest. " worth it. " Gold smirked" shut up and come on. " Ruby said now walking faster to his dorm.

( now at the doorm )

Ruby walked and set his bag down with a sigh as he sat down. Gold did the same but sat extreamly close to Ruby. " any resion your sitting so close? " " well lovers sit close to eacth other dont they? " " well yeah but-WERE NOT LOVERS! " " ahh. good morning Ruby, Gold. " Lucus said as he walked in the room. " hey Lucus. " Ruby said while trying to push Gold off of him. " hey guys! " Barry yelled throgh the door. " just wanted to tell you guys that my dorm is right down the hall. so ill know if someone is trying to steal Lucus! " Barry yelled. " Barry, why are you yelling? were in the same room. " Ruby asked while holding his ears. " oh... i dont know. " Barry said while laughing. " wait, what do you mean if someone trys to steel me? " Lucus said. " well. i didnt think about how now sice were at this school i have to worry about guys and girls tring to take you away. " Barry said quicky. " now no time for talking! i have to go get my room all awsome looking! " Barry yelled as he ran out of the room.

" so Lucus. when do classes start? " Ruby asked. " tommorow at 8:00am. so we have the rest of the day to check out the campus. " " oh. okay cool. we should do that. " Ruby said as he put his blankt over his bed. " sorry. i promised Barry id help him with something. " Lucus said. " thats cool. ill just go alone. Gold could you please get off the floor?-! " Ruby yelled as he almost triped on the boy. " nope. i want you to trip again and fall on me. " Gold said as he huged Ruby's leg. " get off ya freak! " Ruby yelled as he tried to kick him off. Lucus sighed and went out to go find Barry. " im going to go get a drink. " Ruby said when he finally got Gold off him. " ill come with you! " " fine. " when they go to the vending machine Ruby realised he forgot his wallet and Gold paid for his drink. they sat down on a bench and Gold spaced out on happieness " ...thank you...ill pay you back. " " huh? " Gold said snping out of his dazzed. " i-i said thank you. " Ruby said blushing.

" oh! your wellcome. " he said with a big goofy grin. Ruby blushed harder and looked away. " stupid Gold. " he thought. then Gold's phone started ringing and he picked it up. " hello. " there was talking and then Gold hung up. " im sorry cutie. i have to go. " Ruby narowed his eye brows and was about to shout something at him but Gold ran off to quickly. Ruby sat there siping his drink when a redhaired boy walked up to him. he had silver eyes and he was very pale skined. " uh hi? " Ruby said when he saw the boy stairing at him. " hi. i saw you with Gold. you two dateing? " the boy asked. " no. but he's always hitting on me. " " oh thats only because your new. he does that to every cute boy. i should know im his ex. " the boy said. " really? whats your name? " Ruby asked. " Silver. "

me: yo wadd up peps! i know love it up! isnt done but i wanted to do another chapter before i completly forget what i wanted to do in this story. lol anyway review please! and i love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:...vainshipper. this is fo you...

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

" mines Ruby. " ruby said politely as he shook his hand. " okay, ill remember that. " silver said as he shook back. " will talk later. see ya. " he said as he got up and left. " uh bye. " ruby said. " its getting late. I should probably head back to the dorm. " ruby said out loud as he looked at the sunset. " so he does that to everyone huh? whatever. its not like I care. " ruby thought as he headed back. " I mean, I've known the guy for 3 days plus I hate his so there's no way that this can bother me. no way. " ruby stopped walking and blushed. " so why is this so fucking irateing! " he screamed out loud. " boy trouble? " a voice said suddenly that made ruby jump. " d-dawn! " he said surprised. " hey. " she smiled. " so um... what's up? " " its noth- wait! why id you ask if it was boy trouble! " ruby asked/yelled. dawn blushed and rubbed the back of her head with her hand. " I was just guessing. " " im a guy. guy's don't have boy trouble. " ruby stated clearly. dawn laughed. " yeah but gay guy's do. " ruby's jaw dropped. " im not gay! " " your not? oh im sorry I just assumed because you remind me of the way berry used to act. " " huh? " " never mind. wanna head back to our dorm. " she smiled. " s-sure. "

( next day... )

" ruby! ruby! wake up! were late! late! " some screamed in ruby's ear as he jumped out of his bed. " what! " he said as he ran towards his closet. " class starts in 10 minutes! " a very stressed looking Lucas said as he slipped on a shirt. " where's dawn? " ruby asked. " im right here she said as she walked back into the room. " I don't care if this school says we can room together. I am not changing in front of you two. " she said as she plopped down on her bad and pulled out her phone. " 8 minutes! we godda go! " Lucas said while trying to comb his hair. " clam down Lucas so were might be a little late foe our fist class, what's the big deal? " dawn asked not looking up from her phone. " the big deal is we have for our first period! " dawn froze. " who's that? " ruby asked curiously. " well I never met her but, she's supposed to be this mean tough teatcher who will automatically hate you if your late. " " she's crazy! people call her the dragon lady! I herd she wont even let you pass her class if she doesn't approve of you. " dawn screeched as she grabbed her bag. and started running a brush through her hair. " we better get going! " she said as she grabbed both lucas's and ruby's hands. " I bet there over reacting. there is no way a teacher can be that bad... " ruby thought.

( class. )

" I was wrong. " ruby said inside his head as lucas bowed up and down apologizing while dawn covered her ears as the women went off. " HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW UP TO MY CLASS ANYTIME YOU WANT! I odda give all of you detention! " the blue haired women said. " uh, mam? don't you think your over reacting a little bit? " ruby asked. the whole class gasped including dawn and Lucas who stopped bowing to look at ruby like he was insane. Clair smiled. " overacting huh? tell me ruby, who do you hate? " Clair asked. " uh... " " ME! HE HATES ME! " gold yelled from where he was sitting. ruby gulped. " okay then, you can sit next to him. " " wha- no way! " " yes way! you do NOT talk back too me! now take a seat! " ruby sighed and walked over. " hey cu- " " shut it! " ruby said as he put his hand on his mouth. gold took this chance to grab his arm and pull him closer. " I love it when you put your hands on me. " gold smirked. " ... MISS CLAIR! IM BEEING SEXUALY HARRASED! " the class erupted in laughter. even miss clair giggled a bit. " well you should of thought of that before showing up late! now for our first lesson- "

( after class... )

" that wasn't as bad as everyone said it would be. " dawn said walking next to ruby and Lucas out of the room. " yeah, miss, Clair isn't that bad. " Lucas said smiling. " I hate her. " ruby said simply. " just because she sat you next to gold? " Lucas asked. " THATS EXACTLY WHY! " ruby yelled. dawn laughed. " oh quite pouting! " she smiled. " yeah quite pouting! " gold said as he jumped on ruby's back causing them both to fall on the floor. " get offa me! " ruby growled. " never! " gold said as he hugged ruby. " lucas help! " ruby said as gold began poking his face. " um... gold don't you think you should be going to you next class? " Lucas said. " ruby smiled and nodded at his words. " yeah, shouldn't you be getting to your next class? " ruby said still struggling. " well all I have to do is follow you. " gold said smirking. " huh? " ruby asked. " I paid the school to change all my classes to yours! " ruby's jaw dropped. " w-wha? " " how'd you do that? " Lucas asked. " im rich! I can do what I want! " gold smiled. " really!? me too! high five! " dawn said raising her got up and high fived her. " I hate rich people. " ruby thought as he brushed himself off after getting off the ground. " this. is. the. worst. day. EVER! "

me: sorry it took so long. I wanted to update as soon as I saw vain's review but I couldn't find my inspiration for the story, but I found it again so yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey :)

disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

" go away! " Ruby yelled when he came out of the shower to find Gold lieing on the floor next to dawn watching TV. " yum Ruby in a towel. " Gold smirked. Ruby blushed and kicked him. " im wearing shorts underneath! " " a guy can dream cant he. " " shush! switched at birth is about to come on. " dawn said. " oh yeah! " Gold remembered as he plopped down on the floor. " i love Bay, she's so cool and artistic. " Gold said. " really, i think she's an attention hoer. " Dawn said. " she is not! " Gold protested. Ruby sighed and sat on his bed. " first he stalks me, then he changes all his classes to mine, and now hes invading my room. " Ruby thought as laid down. he saw Lucas head for the door. " where are you going? " Ruby asked. " just to go visit Barry. ill be back later. " Lucas said closing the door.

" hey Ruby, " Gold said from his place on the floor. " what? " " wanna go on a date this weekend? " Ruby blushed. " never! "

( weekend... )

" i cant believe im doing this. " Ruby said as he walked up to Gold. " hey, ready to go? " " go? go where? where not aloud to leave campus. " " yeah you can, if you've got a slip. but only on the weekends. " " and how did you get a slip? " "i told them i wanted to visit my parents. " "...im going back to my dorm. " " wait! " Gold said as he jumped on Ruby's back and raped his arms around him. " let go! " " come on, i did all this for you. could we just hang out for and hour. we cold go to the mall? anything you want! " " fine! " Ruby said. " lets get walking. " " walking? why? " " um, so we can go to the mall? " Ruby said sarcastically. " why walk when we can drive? " Gold said pulling out his keys. " " okay witch car is yours? " Gold smirked and hit the button. a neon blue car lit up. Ruby's jaw dropped. " i-is that a... SSC Ultimate Areo? " " yup. " " that's like the 10th most expressive car in the world! " " yeah, i got it for my 16th birthday, but i wanted a puppy. the stupid car ruined my chances of getting a puppy! " Gold pouted. Ruby just starred at they the car in awe.

" what are you just standing there for cutie? get in! " Gold grinned as he hopped into the car. Ruby took on last look, gulped and got in. " holy crap, this thing is amazing! " Ruby said looking at the inside of the car while buckling his seat belt. " yeah and wait till you see how it drives. " Gold said hitting the gas pedal.

( mall... )

when they pulled up to the mall a couple of people where starring a car. Gold smirked and locked the car like it was nothing then strutted into the mall. Ruby followed him, a little irritated by Gold's confident attitude. " so where do you want to go first? " Gold said while trying to grab Ruby's hand witch he quickly snatched away. " I don't know, there's nothing I really need to buy. not that I have money anyway. " " ill buy you anything you want just ask! " Gold said. Ruby blushed and glared at him. " I don't need your charity. and don't think you can just buy me! " Ruby yelled. Gold smiled. " I don't think that. I just, I can tell your a good person. " Ruby blushed again. " you don't know that. " " yeah I do! usually when I do stuff like this people take advantage of me but you- " Gold pulled him close. " are still keeping a distance. " " m-maybe it cause I DON'T LIKE GUYS! " " oh your still playing that card huh? " Gold grinned.

" shut up! and let go of me, people are staring. " Ruby said pushing him off. " alright, alright. " they walked around a bit looking at things Ruby wished he could buy and ended up at a cloth store. " why do you want to go in here? " Gold asked looking at the fairly girly store. Ruby walked over to a bright red cloth and picked it up. " I like making clothes. " he said starring at it, thinking of all the designs he could make with it. " really? " " yeah, I had to do it secretly at home though because my da- " Ruby stopped himself and put the cloth down. " what were you going to say? " " nothing. " Ruby said as he touched his hat where his forehead would be and shook a little. " Ruby are you okay? " " im fine! lets just... lets just go. " he said walking out of the store.

Gold looked at the cloth then to Ruby dropped it then followed him out. the walked a little till Gold stopped him wanting to look into this clothing store. Ruby nodded and followed him in. while Gold was busy looking at all the clothes Ruby stood there watching him but noticed a little boy holding a shirt tightly. he looked he was kinda of poor. the little boy brought the shirt up to the register and pulled out a bunch of coins. " you want to buy this? " the women at the cash register asked. the boy nodded and the girl looked at him sadly. she knew the boy didn't have enough but counted the coins anyway just to make the boy feel beater. " im sorry but... you don't have enough. " " oh, im sorry for causing you trouble. ill leave then. " the boy said. " oh, you weren't trouble! " she said quickly. Ruby walked up and asked how much the shirt was. " 50$ huh? *sigh* here. " Ruby said giving the women the money he had been saving.

the women smiled and rang up the shirt. " t-thank you mister! " the boy said giving Ruby's waist a hug. Ruby patted his head. " you need it more than I do. " he said simply. the boy thanked him again and ran out of the store. Ruby smiled softly then went back to leaning on the wall waiting for Gold to finish. Gold looked at him thought the clothing rack without Ruby noticing and smiled. " I think I could really love you. " he thought.

me: sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: yo! what's goody son! ima start this chapter now.

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.

" so how'd it go? " dawn asked while texting on her phone as ruby walked in. " how did what go? " ruby asked, eyebrow raised. " duh! your date with gold. " ruby blushed. " it was not a date! he's lucky i'd even hang out with him! " "yeah yeah whatever, but how was it? " dawn asked. ruby sighed. " okay i guess... " " ugh! gimme some details! " dawn said exasperated. " how is this any of your business anyway? " " it isn't but i still want to know. come on just tell me. " she smiled. " fine it was... it was fun i guess. we went to the mall and looked at stuff. " " where is he now? " " well when we left, he dropped me of at campus and said he had to take care of something. then he tried to give me a kiss good bye and i punched him in the face and told him no. but then he just smiled and drove off. "

( with gold... )

gold went pretty fast since there wasn't anyone else on the road as he drove to his home. well he refused to call it his home but it was where he was raised and where his parents live. he sighed as he pulled up in the huge drive way. " master gold, so good to se- " " not now Richard. " gold said he opened the door into the huge mansion. " alright im here! what is it?! " gold screamed hopeing someone would hear him. " son its not polite to yell. lower your voice. " his father said sternly as he walked towards him. " whatever. " gold murmured under his breath, its not like he wanted to be here anyway. " come with me. " he said. gold nodded and followed. they walked into the family meeting room and gold sighed even harder as he saw other the people there.

his grandfather, his mom, and his older brother Justin where all standing there waiting fro him. " okay what do you people want? " gold said defiantly. " well, as you know the youngest of my sons offspring will take over the company, that's you- " " i already told you, i don't want to! " gold yelled cutting off his grandfather. " you don't have a choice gold. " his father said. " as i was saying that's you, so in order to keep our respectable appearance and wealth we have chosen your fiance. you will marry her some time in the future. " " like hell i will! i told you guys, im gay! G.A.Y! what part of that do you not get? " " regardless of your sexuality, you will marry her. it is for the good of the family. you cant keep running from this. " his mother said. " why the fuck do i have to do it!? why not mister uptight over there? " gold said pointing over to his older brother. " for once i agree with him. father, i would be a much better head of the company than him. " he said pushing up his glasses.

" this is tradition. you must obey it. " " that dos-int make any scene! you know what im out of here! " gold said heading for the door. " gold, don't you dare-" SLAM! " let him go Justin. " his father said. " but father- " " he'll warm up to the idea. hopefully... "

( in the car... )

" i cant believe there still stuck on this! i wont marry her! why did they even let me go to this school if they where still going to this? " gold screamed in his mind as he hit the gas pedal harder. " dammit, maybe silver can help. " gold thought out loud as he reached for his phone. " hello? " " hey sil. " " why are you calling me? " " there still trying to get me to marry her. " " ...and this is my problem how? " " you got out of your engagement! how do i get out of mine! " silver laughed darkly. " that's because my father owns me for being an asshole. besides yours will never let you out of it. " " your just so helpful silver you know that? " gold said sarcastically. " yeah, yeah, look im pretty busy so im gonna go. " " your going to ignore me in my time of crisis? " " ...yup. " and he hung up the phone.

( school... )

when gold pulled up to the school it was around 6pm. he walked to his dorm but then turned around and decided to head ruby's dorm to mess with him some more. he knocked on the door and saw it was open so he let himself in and what he saw next shocked him to no end. ruby was on top of dawn and they where both starring at each other intently until they saw gold standing there. ruby saw the quick flash of anger the sadness on gold's face then nothing. " gold. " " sorry to interrupt you. " he said quickly as he slammed the door. " you don't think he thinks we where doing something. " ruby sighed and went after him.

" gold! open the door! " ruby yelled as he hit gold's dorm room again. after a minute the door finally opened. gold had an expressionless face as he asked " what is it? " ruby hesitated but said. " that was not what it looked like. n-not that its any of your business or that i care what you think, i just wanted to set the record straight. " ruby said as he blushed. gold looked relived but still a little sad. " whats wrong? n-not like i care! " " its just... ruby, i think i... i don't know. " gold sighed. ruby didn't know what to say. he had never seen gold like this and honestly, it didn't fit him. "i-if it makes you feel any better im not looking for anyone right now girl or boy so... you don't have to think about that. " gold looked at ruby surprised and the smiled. " don't get the wrong idea! " gold just grinned and dragged ruby into his room.

Me: hey, i finished it! woot!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hi! im start the chapter now.

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.

Ruby sighed happily as he snuggled up closer to the source of what ever was warming him so much. " god, it feels so good. what is this? " Ruby moaned as he slowly opened his eye's. a handsome boy without a shirt on was sleeping there, his jet black hair tousled and his lips twisted into a grin. Ruby screamed. " what the hell! get out of my bed Gold! " he yelled as he pushed the boy out of it. Gold landed on the floor with a thud. " ow, what you do that for? " he asked rubbing his butt. " why where you in my bed?! " " you mean my bed? " Gold smirked. Ruby opened his eyes wide in surprise and looked around the room. he was right, he was in Gold's bed. suddenly Ruby blushed. " w-we didn't... we didn't do anything right? " Gold laughed and smiled. " of course not. when i do you i want you to be beggi- " Gold was punched in the face. " i didn't ask that. "

Ruby had gotten dressed ( and wondered why he took off his shirt and pants in the first place ) and was heading for the door. " hey Ruby. " Gold asked after slipping on his shirt and heading towards the door to follow him. " what? " " why where you and Dawn in that position in the first place? " Gold asked curiously. " i already told you that wasn't what it looked like. why are you still worried about it? " " im not, im just curious. " " it happened the same way i fell on you. i tripped. " " heh, clumsy. " " shut up! "

( later... )

Ruby, Gold, Dawn, May, and Lucas where all sitting in the dorm loft watching TV when all of a sudden Barry ran up to them. " guy's! guy's! listen up! apparently there's starting off the school year with a talent show! and i signed us all up! " Barry grinned. everyone's eye's widened except Gold's. " you what! " Dawn screamed as she walked over to choke Barry. " Lucas help! she's trying to kill me again! " Barry screamed as Dawn raped her hands around his neck. " your on your own on this one. " Lucas said. " how could you just sign us up without our asking! do you know what this could do to my reputation! " " i don't even have a talent! " Ruby said equally as angry.

" calm down, calm down. im sure you guys can think of something. " Barry said still recovering form Dawn strangling. " Barry, no one wants to be in a talent show. why would you do this? " Lucas asked. " well... "

( flashback... )

Barry stood in front of the library staring at the rather huge sign that read super awesome amazing talent show for the awesome! in huge blue letters. the principle sat in a chair holding up a sign up sheet. although Barry only knew i was the principle because she wore a t-shirt that said it. " hello! " she smiled. " hi! " Barry said loudly. " im Cynthia, also known as your principle and you should sign up for this talent show! " Barry thought for a second. " a talent show huh, i don't think i really have a talent. " " well im sure one of your friends do. you could sign them up. " " well i don't know if they would want to do one ether. " " would you sign them up if i gave you a cookie? " " HELL YEAH! "

( end of flashback... )

" i never did get that cookie. " Barry sighed sadly. Dawn slapped Barry across the head then decided it wasn't enough and began doing it repeatedly. " don't worry guys! we can totally get out of this. " May said getting up off the couch. " how? " Dawn asked takeing a moment to stop smacking Barry. " well just say it was a mistake and they'll take us off. " May said smiling.

( later... )

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO BACKIES! " May screamed. " that's the rules. " the man said as he finished looking at the paper in his hand. " b-but it was an accident, we dont want to be in a talent show. " May pleaded. " then why did you sign up? " the man asked. " we didn't, that guy put our names down. " Dawn said pointing to Barry. " well im sorry girls, but rules are rules. " he said walking away. " wait, what happens is we just don't show up? " Ruby asked. " well you'll be expelled for making a false commitment. " " we get expelled? what the hell kind of rule is that!? " Dawn yelled.

" well don't get mad at me. look kids im very busy so good luck with your performances. the talent show is in a month so you have a lot of time to prepare. good luck. " he said continuing to walk away. " i guess that's it then... " May sighed. " dammit Barry! " Dawn yelled.

( with Ruby... )

" well since im stuck in this, i guess i better think of a song to sing. " he thought as he walked around the school. " hey isn't that- " he said out loud as he looked at a red haired boy sipping a bottle of juice. " it is him, the boy from before. " the thought as he walked up to him. " hey. " he said waving. the red haired boy looked at him then pulled the straw out of his mouth. " oh, hello again. Ruby right? " he said grinning. " yeah, Silver right? " " yeah, that's me- " Silver was cut off Gold yelling in the distance. " hey Ruby wait up- Silver! " Gold said eye's popping. " wait you two know each other? " he asked curious.

" not really. " Silver said now sipping his juice again. " Silver and i met when school started. " Ruby said. Gold grinned and put his arm around Silver. " awesome! my two boys are friends! " Gold said happily. " get your fucking hands off of me! " Silver yelled. Ruby couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

me: there ya go! please review! ill fix any mistakes later because as of now im tired as fuck! it 1;43am where i am right know. anyway bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: ill box ah hoe!

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon!

" all the rules you break, make me wanna run but I cant escape~ "Ruby sang while he scrubbed his hair in the shower. " man, I haven't sung in a while. my voice is all weird now. " he sighed. " I think you sound great. " Gold said, his head popping into the shower. " what the hell! GET OUT! " Ruby yelled quickly covering his forehead and pushing Gold out of his bathroom. " why are you covering your forehead? " " nothing, get out! " " I just don't see why cause I was looking at you d- " " GET OUT! " Ruby yelled blushing a little as he literally kicked him out the door. after Gold was out Ruby sighed and slid down the door. " he almost saw it... " he whispered touching the scar on his head. a shiver when down his spine as he remembered how he got it, flashes of it scattered in his mind. he pulled his legs to his chest and rapped his arms around them.

" get it together Ruby. he's not here. he cant hurt you anymore. " he said to himself. " hey, cutie! you okay in there? hey, im sorry if I really upset you this time, are you okay?... Ruby? " Gold said threw the door. " yeah im okay dumbass. stop freaking out! " Ruby said back finally getting his voice back and heading back to the shower. " and don't just come in the bathroom without telling someone! " he added. " but where gonna live together in the future as husband and wife anyway. " " what the hell? go away! "

( Monday... )

" and that is why the world is flat. " Clair said pointing at the board. " Miss, Clair- " Ruby began as he raised his hand. " THE WORLD IS FLAT! " she yelled. Ruby sighed as the class laughed. " so Ruby. " Gold said while writing something down in his notes. " what? " " I was wondering, would you like to come to my house this weekend? " " why? " " well, where having this barbecue and honestly I think its going to be boring as fuck so I was hoping you'd come with me. " "...okay what's the catch? " Ruby asked, glairing. " huh? " Gold said surprised at Ruby's words. " this sounds way to normal so I know your up to something. " " im not up to anything. " Ruby stared at him for a moment. " I find that very hard to believe. " " come on, please? " " I don't know... " " EXCUSE ME! IS MY TEACHING IN THE WAY OF YOUR CONVERSATION! " Clair yelled as she threw a piece of white chalk at Ruby's head. " ow! he was talking too! " " yeah, but I don't like you. " she said turning to the board again. " why do you even have chalk? your using a white board! " Ruby said. the class laughed.

" sooo? " Gold said whispering lowly. " alright fine. " " yay. " he said as he grinned that stupid grin of his. Ruby blushed. " idiot... "

( lunch... )

Ruby and Gold both sat down at their now usual table as Dawn and Lucas. " so did you guys decide what your going to do for the talent show? " Dawn asked taking a seat. " Ruby's gonna sing. " Gold said while taking a bite out of his sandwich. " really? you can sing? " Dawn said surprised. " well I wouldn't say that, it more like...im not bad at it I guess. " Ruby said scratching the back of his head. " Ruby! let me sing with you! " May yelled as she ran up to the table and slammed her hands on the table. " no offense sis, but you know you don't have the best voice. " " I don't have to sing, I can just stand there and look hot. come on you need some eye candy! " May said holding there hands together, a pleading look in her eye's. " well... " " while your at it you should let me sing with you too. " Dawn said. " huh? " Ruby asked confused. why did they want to sing with him? " where lazy and don't wanna be in this thing so we'd rather be background singers. " Dawn said. " yeah so they'll judge you and not us. " May said nodding.

" you guys are terrible. " Lucas said laughing. " what are you doing anyway? " May asked Lucas, curiously " I don't know yet, probably poetry or something. " " huh, that sounds nice. " May said. " poetry huh? " someone said from behind them. " who's that? " May asked staring at the tall brown haired and Green eyed boy standing there. " hey, wait a minute. your Green Oak aren't you? " Dawn said getting up out of her seat. " they one and only. he said smirking. " why does he remind me of somebody? " Ruby thought. " ahhh! " Dawn squeaked. " there she goes again. " May sighed. " what do you mean? " Ruby asked. " Dawn's kind of obsessed with poetry. specifically professor Oak's " May said. " can you read me a poem? better yet, can I meet your grandfather? " she said grabbing Green's arm. " Green, are you bugging the freshmen again? " someone else said.

a very handsome looking boy with dark Red eyes and jet black hair stood there glairing at Green. " no, if anything there bugging me. " Green said sticking his nose in the air pointing at Dawn. " im sorry about him. by the way my names Red. " he said sighing and pulling Green away from them. " your so mean to me. " Green wined. " shut up. anyway, we'll be going now. " Red said. they waited until they were gone to start talking again. " man, I really wanted to get him to introduce me to Oak. " Dawn said sadly. " oh yeah, so are you gonna let us sing with you or not? " Dawn said turning to Ruby. " sure, why not. " " yaaaay! " May squealed as she went a gave Ruby a hug. "

me: yo, sorry for not updating in a while. I don't really have a good excuse besides I was kinda busy and when I wasn't ideas for my other stories weren't coming. so... yeah, sorry. : )


	9. Chapter 9

Me: hi! I... like ice cream. oh and yaaaay! I got another reviewer! I hope you review this chapter too! heh, that rhymed...

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

" finally Friday! " May said as she threw her backpack in the air. " yeah, and I heard they finally finished the lot. " Dawn said happily. " the lot? " Ruby asked while putting his folder in his backpack. " its this area with a bunch of shops like game stop and juice it up. its so close to the school and everyone who goes to school here gets discounts! " Dawn said. " whoa really!? we should all go there together tomorrow. ill tell Barry." Lucas said. " yeah! " Ruby agreed." aren't you forgetting something Ruby? " Gold said, tapping Ruby's shoulder. Ruby froze. " that's right. I said I'd go with him to his house this weekend. " Ruby thought. " sorry guy's, I can't make it. " he said rubbing the back of his head. " huh, why not? " May said.

" were going to my house this weekend. " Gold said grabbing Ruby's hand witch Ruby quickly snatched away. " ooooh, I get it. " Dawn grinned. " get what? " May asked confusedly. " its not what your thinking Dawn, its just a barbeque. " Ruby said quickly. " uh huh, I see you boy. " she said laughing. " see what? I don't get it. " May said again. " its nothing, Dawn just thinks she knows everything. " Ruby said sighing. " I May not know everything but I do know that you and Gold got something going on. and it a'nt friendship. " Dawn said smiling. Ruby blushed and went to cover Dawn's mouth. " oh, now I get it. Dawn thinks my brother and Gold like each other. which can't be true cause Ruby's not gay. " May said.

Ruby sighed in relief. " at least she still believed he was straight. that way she couldn't tell mom and mom couldn't tell- " Gold interrupted Ruby's train of thought. " doesn't matter if he's straight or not, Ruby will be mine! " Gold said grabbing Ruby by the waist, picking him up, and holding him bridal style. " w-what the hell? put me down you dumb ass! " Ruby yelled blushing. " well we could go today then. " Lucas suggested. " really? but its already like four pm. " Dawn said. " I really want us all to go together. " May said pleading. she sighed. " sure, lets just go get washed up and we'll go. " Dawn said heading to their dorm room.

( later... )

" Ruby did you take my brush!-? " Dawn yelled from the bathroom. " why does everyone think I steal brushes?-! " Ruby yelled back. " I've got my own, thank you very much! " " are you too ready yet? Barry's getting all antsy. " Lucas said. " he's always antsy. " Dawn yelled. " hey! I resent that! and you two are taking forever. " Barry said as he went over to sit in Lucas's lap. just then both bathroom doors sung open. " do you know how long it takes to get my hair like this?-! " Dawn and Ruby said at the same time. " stop copying me Dawn! " Ruby said pointing at her. " you were copying me! and why do you even need to do your hair, you where that hat all the time. " she said picking up her pink and white beanie. " whatever. " Ruby said sticking his tongue out at her.

( at the lot... )

they all walked to the lot and there jaws dropped. the place looked awesome, big palm tree's, flashing lights, it looked it was even better as the sun was setting but... there were waaay too many other people there. " damn, welp. lets go back to the dorms. " Dawn said turning around. " wait! we can still have fun. " May said. " but the lines are so long. " Dawn whined. " well that's to be expected. this place did just open. " Lucas said while straightening his beret. " Maybe we should just go to the movies today... wait a minute, where's Ruby? " May said looking around for her brother. " speaking of that, where's Gold? " Dawn said, also looking around. " I cant believe they left! Ruby you meanine. " May said crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

( mean while... )

" huhhummh! " Ruby yelled through the tape over his mouth. " sorry cutey, we got to go. I already packed your stuff for the weekend. " Gold said putting his bag in the trunk. " yoff fent in fo hy fhoom!? " Ruby yelled as he struggled in the rope he was tide up in. " if your asking if I went into your room, yes... yes I did. " Gold said pushing him into the car and driving off. after the school was out of sight, Gold took the tape off of Ruby's mouth. " what the hell is your problem!-? " Ruby yelled as he tried to kick Gold. " my problem is that I know you don't want your sister finding out were dating. " Gold said. Ruby froze. " why is that? " Gold said taking a moment to look at him. " wait a minute... were not dating! " Ruby yelled.

" you know what I mean Ruby. " Gold said seriously. " I really don't. " Gold sighed. " why don't you want your sister to know your gay. " Gold said. " I-im not! " Ruby said defensibly. " come on Ruby, you can talk to me. " " it's... complicated. " Ruby blushed. Gold was kinda hot when he was serious. " how so? " he asked. " its not like I don't want to tell her, its more like... I don't want her to tell someone. " " your sister is pretty cool. you don't think you can trust her? " Gold asked. " I can trust her its just... she and my mom are like best friends and tell each other everything. " " so your afraid of your mom finding out? " Ruby thought about telling Gold the truth but in the end, he decided to lie to him. " yeah, im not ready for her to know... "

me: yo! hope you guys liked the chapter. see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: whoa, lot of reviews last chapter. yaaaay! and I totally would get a beta and I have but they always just stop beta-ing for me for no reason XO like no warning nothing! so uh, if there's anyone who would like to beta this let me know. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

" oh my god. " Ruby moaned as he laid his head on the window. " this is taking forever, I could be shopping my butt off right now. how much longer till we get there? " " well, actually, I was taking the long way on purpose. " Gold said smirking. " w-why?! " " cause I wanted to piss you off. " Gold said as he smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. " you suck. " Ruby grumbled. " well you better learn to deal with it cause you gotta deal with all of this for the weekend. " " heh, funny. " Ruby replied sarcastically. " so what's your family like anyway? " Ruby asked, pulling out a stick of gum from his pocket. " oh... um, there... there family. " " what's that suppose to mean? " " its just, there very old fashioned and strict, and they uh... don't like me very much. " Gold said scratching his head.

" they don't like you? why? " Ruby asked, eyebrow raised. " they think im useless, that I don't deserve to run the company. the thing is, I don't even want to. they forced me into that too. " " the company? " " don't worry about it. " " oh, okay. so if there so strict and mean why are they having a barbeque? " " too show off to there friends. put there perfect sons on a pedestal, at there perfect house, with there perfect life. " Gold said bitterly. " so is your hole family like that or just a few? " " I don't know, basically yeah. " Gold said, eyes still on the road. Ruby sighed. " well you just made my weekend fun huh. " Ruby said. Gold laughed. " yeah, I know how un-fun this is gonna be, that's why I brought you. to keep me from going crazy. " he said smiling, taking his eyes of the road for a second to look at Ruby. Ruby blushed.

" and shit, we're here. " Gold sighed. Ruby looked threw the window. " holy crap. this place is huge! " Ruby said, amazed by the size of the house. it was your typical mansion. white, lots of flowers, a huge yard and drive way with Golden gates in front of it.. Ruby never felt so small before seeing this house. " master Gold, so good to see you again. " Richard said bowing. " yeah, yeah. " Gold said. " just open the gate. " " yes sir. " Richard said as he went to unlock it. " you didn't have to be so mean. " Ruby said, shocked at his side of Gold. " the only reason that guy is nice to me is because he has to be. " Gold said. " forgive me master Gold but, who is that boy with you? " Richard asked pointing at Ruby. Gold sighed, then smirked. he move closer to Ruby and rapped his arm around him.

" if you must know Richard, this is my lover. " Gold said as he leaned over and gave Ruby a soft kiss on the lips. Ruby went bright red. like really bright red. Richard stood there stunned while Gold drove into the drive way before Richard could see Ruby punch Gold repeatedly. " I cant believe you did that! Im going to fucking kill you! " he said between his punches. " ow, Ruby, ow. that hurts. im sorry, ow. I couldn't help it." Gold said smileing. " im not just some thing you can use to piss off people okay! " " I don't see the problem, your gay anyway. " Gold said while pulling the car to a stop. " that doesn't mean you can just kiss me! "

" im sorry, your right. ow, could you please stop hitting me? ow. " Ruby sighed and took off his seat belt. " hurry up and unlock the car so we can go in. its way to dark out here. " Ruby said looking a the few bits of sun on the horizon. " okay but Ruby? " " yeah what? " " since your gay, why don't you just give me a chance? " Gold asked. Ruby froze. " b-because im not- " " you cant use that excuse anymore. " Gold smirking. " look Gold, I just don't... I don't want a relationship right now, okay. " Gold sighed. " well, I guess ill take that answer for now. " he said, rubbing Ruby's shoulder and leaning to kiss his nose. " wh-what did i say about kissing me!-? "

" sorry. " Gold grinned as he unlocked the car and got out. they walked up to the large door and rang the door bell. " don't you have a key? " Ruby asked. " yeah, but its not polite to just walk in without telling someone your here. " Gold said tapping his foot. " i guess your right. " Ruby said. a few moments later the door opened. a random butler stood there, bowed and motioned them in. " Gold, your here- who is that? " Gold father said pointing at Ruby. " this is my friend, Ruby. " Gold said emotionlessly. " hi. " Ruby said quietly. " is it weird im disappointed he didn't kiss me? " he said in his mind. " oh... very good then. ill get him a room. " Gold's father said. " no, he's rooming with me. " Gold said. " nonsense! the last time you brought a boy into your room you- " Gold father caught himself and sighed. " fine. " he said as he walked away.

Ruby looked at Gold and saw the irritation on his face. " come on lets go. " Gold said leading Ruby up the stair case. " what was he talking about? " Ruby asked. " nothing. don't worry about it. " Gold said as he opened the door. Gold's room, like the rest of the house, was huge. it was mainly blue and black with some posters on the walls and their where cloths all over the floor, despite there being who knows how many maids in the house. Gold probably told the to stay out of it. " i can sleep on the floor if you want. " Gold said as he took of his shirt. Ruby blushed as he stared. Gold was very toned. light abs rippled as he took off his shirt leading to his very good looking happy trail. his pecks matched them perfectly and his nipples were unlike anything Ruby had ever seen.

Ruby swallowed nervously. " t-that's okay. " Ruby shuddered. Gold looked confused for a second but looked down and smirked. " like what you see? " he said as he moved closer to Ruby and rapped his arms around him. " I've been working on them just for you. " he said kissing Ruby's ear. " g-get offa me! " Ruby said pushing him off. " you know what? yeah you can sleep on the floor. and put on a shirt! no one want to see your sad excuse for a body idiot. " Ruby said crossing his arms and sticking his noise up in the air. " Gold smiled. " sure you say that but, " Gold grabbed Ruby's ( i don't know if i can say that since this is rated ). " your body is telling me other wise. " Ruby took a step back, turned around, took a breath, the turned back around. " Gold. " " yeah. " Ruby kicked him in the crotch. " if you ever touch me there again i will make sure you are castrated! " Ruby yelled as he went into the bathroom. Gold lied there on he floor in pain but a smile was still firmly planted on his face.

me: thank you for all the reviews! they gave me the inspiration and motivation to write this so fast. thanks again!.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: hi!... bye!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

" oh wow. " Ruby said in amazement at how big and beautiful the bathroom was. " this tub might as well be a pool. " he said looking at the bath. he looked over to the rather large shower. " hmm, do I want to shower or take a bath? eh, I guess I deserve a little indulgence. " he said turning the nob of the bath tub. warm clear water filled the tub as Ruby began taking of his gloves. " what fragrance would you like... new user. " " ah! " Ruby yelled as he jumped in surprise. " who said that!? " he yelled looking around the bathroom. " maybe im imaging things. " Ruby sighed. " im sorry new user, there's no fragrance available called (ah who said that). " the voice said. " Gold! there's someone in the bathroom! " Ruby screamed running out of it.

" huh? " Gold said turning in the direction Ruby was running to him. " there's someone in the bath tub asking me what kind of fragrance I want! " Ruby said hiding behind Gold. " what are you- ohhhh. " Gold said knowingly. " what? " Ruby asked, one of his eyes opened looking up at him. " that's the automatic bath system. " Gold said. " the what? " Ruby said. Gold laughed. " the automatic bath system. you can tell the heat of the water you want, the color, the fragrance, tea leafs. " " tea leafs? " " yeah. " " okay so why is it calling me new user? " " um...cause you are? you know, your really cute when your afraid. " Gold said smileing. Ruby smacked him upside the head. " shut up! " he yelled as he stormed back to the bathroom with his noise stuck in the air and a blush on his face.

when Ruby closed the door, Gold sighed and headed opened his door. " you looking for me? " Justin said smirking. Gold glared. " yeah actually, I was just on my way to tell you to stay away from Ruby. " he said sternly. " why should I? shouldn't your little boyfriend decide who he wants? you don't own him. " Justin said looking past Gold to see if the bathroom door was open. " your not even gay! why do you have to fuck with everyone I might give a damn about! " Gold said angrily. just smiled. " because, I hate you. I thought I made that clear little brother. besides, he's actually kinda cute. I could have some fun with this one. " Justin said licking his lips. Gold resisted the extremely powerful urge to sock him across the face.

" just stay away from him. " Gold said curling his fist. " whoa, someone's angry. what's so special about this one anyway? I've never seen you so serious about someone since silver. " Gold just grunted and pushed past him. " I don't have time for this, where's grandfather? " " like id help you in anyway. " Justin snorted as he went back to his own room. " whatever. " Gold mumbled as he went to go search for him. " ill try the study first. " Gold said to himself as he headed up to the third floor. he found the huge doors and opened them slowly a bit irritated that he still had an ill rational amount of respect for the old man. " hello? " he said quietly. " come in Gold. " he said from his desk. Gold walked in slowly and nervously. " grand- " " you were quite rude the other day. weren't you Gold? " he said not taking his eyes off the paper he was looking at.

Gold swallowed. " quiet now aren't you? have a seat." Gold nodded and sat down. " I apologize for my behavior the other day grandfather but... you cant seriously expect me to marry some girl I don't even know! " Gold said pleadingly. " Gold... do you really think id have you marry someone you don't know? I thought you'd have more faith in me. " he said still not looking up. " what are you talking about? " Gold asked. " you'll see. " he said now looking at Gold. Gold gulped, trying to knock up the same courage he had last time. he could say anything on his mind without thinking twice when it wasn't just him. " ...but grandfather, there's- " " the boy you brought with you, Ruby right? you've just met the boy. you cant know much about him. hell probably be like all the rest of them. "

" but he's different! " Gold said getting up out of his seat. " how so? " " he's!... he's, cute and kind, but feisty and strong. he says what's on his mind but keeps others feelings in his thoughts too. he's... humble and... he doesn't even care about what I have, or how I look. he treats me like everyone else and gets on my case when I do something he doesn't like. he keeps me grounded. " Gold said. his grandfather raised his eyebrow at Gold's sudden speech. " I see. " he said taking off his glasses and setting down his papers. " im sorry Gold but the decision is final, you proved with silver that you can not handle your own relationships. I know you feel strongly about this Ruby boy and I apologize for that but it cant be helped. "

Gold got up and left without another word.

( with Ruby... )

" user name? " " Ruby. " " alright... Ruby what would you like? " " um... options? " " judging by your personality I recommend rose strawberry, cherry tulip, and amaryllis cranberry. " "... im not sure what any of that means but im just gonna pick one. uh, cherry tulip I guess. " " cherry tulip it is Ruby. " the system said. the tube filled with a dark red liquid and the smell of cherries and tulips filled the bathroom. the lights dimmed just to the right light so Ruby could see the color of the water. then tulip petals flowed out into the water. " oh my god... " Ruby whispered out loud. he was almost hypnotized by the way he water swayed. he slowly stepped into the water, warmth engulfing his foot in the most comforting way possible.

when Ruby was finally all the way in the red water his muscles seem to relax completely. he felt like a pile of goo. " I put special laxatives in the bath to help your muscles relax because I can tell your very stressful. " the system said. " yeah, thanks. " Ruby practically moaned. he had no idea how long he was in there but eventually the system told him its was probably time to get out, so he did. " crap. " Ruby yawned as looked through the bag Gold had packed for him. he forgot to get his pajamas. " damn it. now I gotta ask him to give me some clothes. " he murmured as he rapped a towel around his waist and poked his head out the bathroom door. " huh, he's not in here. " Ruby said now stepping out of the bathroom. he felt a little sleepy as he walked out into the room. " he's got to have something I could ware. " Ruby said tiredly opening his dresser.

( 20 minutes later... )

Gold walked into his room with a sigh. " hey Ruby, you out of the bathroom y- " Gold cut himself off and his eye's widened. Ruby was lying on his bed with Gold's biggest t-shirt on. it was so big on him it made it look like he was wearing nothing underneath. his mouth was slightly open. a small trickle of blood streamed down Gold nose as he stared at the sight. he walked over to him to pull some covers over him and noticed his sent. " he smells like cherries, my favorite smell. " Gold noted as he sniffed him a little longer then pulled the covers over him a little more. " night Ruby. " Gold said kissing his forehead through the hat he somehow still had on. " one things for sure, tomorrow's gonna be interesting.

me: there ya go!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Thug Life! Thug!... Life!... thug life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

" My goodness! This is an abomination! " Gold heard someone yell as he turned in the blanket he was sleeping in. " That boy made my son sleep on the floor! I should have known. He's a gold digger, literally! " The person yelled again.

" Oh dear god... " Gold moaned as rolled over and sat up. A very beautiful women with long flowing jet black hair and sharp gold eye's was sting there, glairing. " Mother, what are you doing in here? " Gold said, irritated that his sleep was interrupted early. " Your father told me that you brought someone with you, I came to see if he was worthy of attending this event and I can already see he isn't. " She said pointing to the boy in the bed. Ruby sat up and yawned.

" Huh? What's going on? " Ruby asked sleepily, rubbing his eyelids. " It's not and event mom, its just a barbeque. " Gold said now getting up, ready to usher her out the room now that ruby was awake. " Look at him! He's even wearing you shirt! He just spells moocher. " His mother said still pointing at the half asleep boy. " Get out. Gold said pushing her out the door. " W-what! Gold I am your mother, you cant just push me out! Gold! Gold ! " She said as Gold closed the door.

" Who was that? " Ruby said falling back down on the pillow. " You didn't hear her? I am your mother! " Gold mimicked. Ruby giggled a bit but suddenly got up worried. " Wait, I don't want your family to hate me. " Ruby said repositioning his hat. " Why? They already hate me. " Gold asked, folding up hi blanket. " Well, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make a good impression. But apparently that's not gonna happen. " Ruby said getting out of the bed and heading over to his bag.

After rummaging through his bag Ruby sighed. " You didn't pack anything cute! " He yelled exasperated. " Sorry, I just grabbed what ever. Drama queen. " Gold snikerd. " Shut up! " Ruby blushed. " Aww, your so cute when you blush. " Gold said as he went to hug Ruby but was kicked in the stomach. Gold laughed the pain off as he went to the bathroom to wash up.

( Later... )

Ruby had decided on a pair of pale khaki shorts and a red shirt with black edges with tennis shoes. " I guess this isn't too bad. " He said to himself in the mirror. A knock came at the door. " Master gold, your presence is requested in the kitchen. " a voice said from behind the door. Ruby head to the bathroom to give Gold the message and when he opened the door, Gold was standing at the sink butt necked brushing his teeth.

He turned around to look at whoever ever opened with his tooth brush still in his mouth. Ruby's blushed so hard his face was completely red and he slammed the door quickly. " God he has a nice ass! " ruby thought as he fell to the floor in embarrassment, then smacked him self for thinking that. Gold came out the bathroom with a robe on and smirked. " Couldn't resist peeking? " He winked. " I came to tell you they want you down stares IDIOT! " Ruby yelled blushing again.

" Oh is that all? " he said still smirking and nudging Ruby's back with his elbow. " Yes that's all! " Ruby yelled blushing still. " Aww, well that's disappointing. " he said pulling out a shirt from his dresser. When he was about to take off the robe Ruby glared and went into the bathroom to wait till he was done getting dressed. " Alright im done you can come out now! " Gold yelled so Ruby could hear him. When Ruby came out, gold was wearing a green shirt with basketball shorts. " Let's go down stairs. " Gold said, opening the door. Ruby followed him.

When they got down stairs, Gold's mother was chopping carrots with the chef. She looked up and glared at both of them but especially Ruby. " It took you long enough Gold. " His mother said. " go outside and help your brother with the tables. " She said. " Don't you usually have the help do that? " Gold asked heading to the door. " Yes but I don't want Jessica to be able to say I didn't do any of this myself. " She said pushing some chopped up carrots into a bowl. " Alright then, come on Ruby. " Gold said. " No, you stay here young man. " Gold's mother said. Gold glared at her. " he'll be more help in here. " she said her nose in the air. Gold grunted. " Its fine. " Ruby said patting his shoulder, Gold looked at him and sighed. " Alright, fine. " He said heading out the door.

Ruby walked over to the table. " So what do you want me to do? " He asked. " Well, leave for one. " She said putting her hands on her hips. " huh? " Ruby said. " Leave, I don't need you hear trying to take our money. Gold may be an idiot but I'm not and I see right through you. " She said. Ruby sighed. " The only reason I'm here is because Gold asked me to be. I have no intention of trying to do anything. " Ruby said calmly. " Oh please, every boy Gold meets is the same. Broke, manipulative, and money grubbing. " She said turning to the sink to wash her hands.

Ruby was getting a little irritated but he was a lot more curious. " Why does everyone keep mentioning other boy's? How many has gold brought to you? " Ruby asked. Gold's mother raised her eyebrow. " I'm surprised a gold digger cares about something like that. Gold's dated numerous boy's and has done all kinds of things with them. " Ruby's eyes widened. " What kinds of things? " he asked. his mother laughed. " You really don't know anything? Gold usually tells his latest boytoy what there in for. Apparently he's really kept you in the dark. Maybe your not a gold digger after all. " she said smirking.

" I already knew gold was sort of a player but I didn't think he dated enough people for his mother to tell about. " Ruby thought. " Every boy he meets try's to get him to buy them stuff, they use him, but he uses them too. He's wasted so much money on past lovers. he probably just wants to *use* you. But the worst was by far that silver. Sure they were both rich but silver, he exposed Gold to a hole nothe- " Gold's mother was cut off. " MOTHER! SHUT UP! " Gold yelled angrily. Ruby jumped, surprised at gold's sudden appearance.

" You don't want him to know about you? Pity, the I was just getting to the good part. " She smirked. Gold grabbed Ruby's wrist and lead him out the door. " Don't listen to a word she says! " Gold yelled grabbing Ruby's shoulders. Ruby stared at him, wondering if he should just leave now. " is it true? " He asked quietly. Gold hesitated to answer but finally said. " ...It was my past, she doesn't know the whole story... but none of that should matter. I care about you Ruby. please believe me. " Ruby looked away. " I-I don't know if I can... " he said. Gold eye's watered and Ruby couldn't help but feel a little guilty for causing that.

He looked down and said " Maybe if one day... " " huh? " Gold said. " If one day... you tell me, " " Tell you what? " " Tell me about your past... " Gold's eyes widened.

Me: Here ya go! I hope I wrote better this time!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I was really busy with prom stuff for my sister. We had to clean the whole house for the before prom party and a bunch of other stuff so I was just way to busy. Again sorry. lets get this chapter underway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

Gold's eye's widened. " R-Ruby... I... I can't. Besides its in the past. I'm not like that anymore. " Gold said looking away. " Like what? If its not important, why cant you tell me? " Ruby said softly staring straight into Gold's eyes. Gold looked away and shuffled his feet nervously. " Ruby I'm just... I'm afraid that if I tell you, you wont... you wont look at me the same. " Gold said, holding Ruby's shoulders. " Gold, I wont. We're friends, you can trust me. " " I don't want to lose you- " Gold was cut off. " Gold, we need you on the patio. Tell that Ruby boy to go back into the kitchen. " His mother said.

" I uh... I godda go." Gold said turning and running away. " Gold! " Ruby yelled at the running boy but he all ready far away. " I can't believe he wont tell me. " Ruby mumbled under his breath. " Hey, your Ruby right? " Someone said behind him. Ruby turned around and saw a handsome boy standing their. He looked very similar to Gold. " Uh, yeah im Ruby, and you are? " He said extending his hand. " Justin, Gold's older brother. " He said grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling him closer. " And what do you think your doing? " Ruby glared.

" just wanted to get a good look at to get a better look at you. Your very cute. " Justin said grabbing Ruby's chin and lifting it up. " well if your done examining my face I have to go. " Ruby said smacking his hand away from his face and heading towards the kitchen. " wow, aren't you feisty. " Justin said smirking. " Tsundere's are always so much fun. " Ruby blushed angrily. " I am not a tsundere! " He yelled turning around to glare at him some more. Justin laughed. " Aha, your so cute. No wonder my brother likes you so much. " Justin said still giggling. " You know that and yet your still hitting on me? " Ruby asked irritatedly. " Just because he likes you doesn't mean I cant. " Justin said smiling.

" ... I'm leaving now. " Ruby said turning to the kitchen again. Justin laughed and went back to whatever he was doing before.

( About an hour and 30 minutes later... )

Ruby sighed as he sat down in the kitchen barstool. he'd been working in the kitchen for a while and decided to take a little break. " you know your very good. " one of the workers said. Ruby looked up at him. He was a tall boy with brown hair and eye's. He smiled shyly. " My names Touya but all my friends call me Black. " He said putting his hand out for a shake. Ruby smiled and shook it. " Black? That's a odd nickname. " Ruby said. " It's because it's my last name. Touya Hilbert Black. My friends just took a liking to it. " He said.

" Oh, well im Ruby. What exactly am I good at? " Ruby asked. " Oh! Cooking. Do you have any experience? I've never seen someone keep up with us so easily. " Touya said blushing. " No not really. Hey, any reason a 15 year old boy is a rich family's personal chef? " Ruby asked. Black blushed. ( He does that a lot. ) " I'm just a intern for my uncle, he's the main chef. actually I've been around here ever since I was little. " Black said. " Oh really?... So do you go to school around here? " " No, but I want to. I heard there's this awesome school with a beach here but no one knows how to get in. " " is he talking about my school? " Ruby said in his mind. " Oh, that's too bad. " Ruby said out loud. " well now you know about me, how about you? what is a guy like you doing here? " Black asked.

" I was dragged here against my will! " Ruby yelled. Black stared at him for a second then giggled. " Seriously? " " Yeah. Well earlier than I expected. " " Well I hope your experience here wasn't that bad. " Black said smileing again. " Black! Come on we have to get the cake out! Bring that Ruby boy with you! " His uncle called from the other part of the kitchen. " We better hurry. " Black said pulling Ruby out of his seat.

( With Gold... )

" NO! Absolutely not! " Gold yelled, slamming his hands against the table. " Why not? That was the point of the barbeque. " His mother said fanning her self with her pink and white fan. " Why didn't anyone tell me she was coming!? " Gold asked angrily. " Because you might have tried not to come. " His mother said flatly. " I tried that anyway! Ugh, this is a disaster! " He yelled again putting his hands over his face. " Oh calm down. Your acting like this is the end of the world. " She said lying back onto her chair, enjoying her sons misery. " It is! If Ruby finds out who she is... " Gold muttered off. *BEEP BEEP! * A sound came from the front. " Oh that must be her now. " Gold's mother said happily.

Gold ran to the front, his mother following behind him slowly. A black limo was parked in the drive way and the shofer got out. Gold swallowed nervously as he watched him walk slowly up to the door and open it. " No way. " Gold whispered. A girl with light blue hair tide in pigtails and dark blue eye's stepped out of the car. " K-Kris? " Gold asked. the girl looked up and then smiled. " Gold! " She yelled running up to him to give him a hug. " Oh, I've missed you so much! " She said happily. " What are you doing here? " He asked, holding her shoulder's.

" Gold, Kris is your fiancee. " Gold's mother said. " Isn't she lovely. Your grandfather picked her out just for you. If you ask me, she's way out of your league. " Gold glared at her and Kris giggled and hugged Gold tighter. " Well I'll leave you two to catch up then. " His mother said heading back to the back yard. " Did you miss me? Oh my god it's been like forever since we last saw each other! Oh! How's silver? You two still best friends? " She said excitedly. Gold sweat dropped. How was he suppose to tell her everything she missed and that he didn't want to marry her AND that he was gay?

Me: I really wanna keep going but I want to post this before I have to go to bed. see you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: And the saga continues... Wait, can I even call this a saga?... What is a saga anyway? I bet it's pie... I like pie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

" Oh look at that. " " Eh, I've seen better. " " Can you believe this? " " This is so nice. " " I bet its fake. " Ruby sighed as the endless murmur of the gest entering continued. He was happy he had Black to hang out with but now, dare he say it, he was kinda missing Gold. " Wonder what he's doing? " He said out loud leaning on his chair.

( With Gold... )

" Kris just listen for a sec. " Gold said trying to stop her from going inside. " What? I wanna go see the party. " She said puffing out her cheeks. " It's just... do you really think this is a good idea? Us getting married? I mean... it's weird right? " Gold said grabbing her arm. Kris blushed. " Well yeah. Don't you think so? We were together when we where kids and both of our family's are rich so it makes since. " She said looking up at him. " But that was a long time ago. " Gold said awkwardly.

" Wait, you don't want to marry me? " Kris said sadly. Gold stiffened. " It's more like... I don't want to fuck up our friendship. " Gold said scratching the back of his head. Kris frowned. " What did I tell you about using those kind of words? I don't like cussing. And I can tell it's more than that gold. Im not stupid. " She said crossing her arms. Gold sweat dropped. " Gold, tell me what's up? What did I miss? " Kris said. " Huh, I guess your not as ditsy as you where back then. " Gold laughed. " I was never ditsy! " Gold laughed harder.

" Look Kris, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I just don't want to marry you. " Gold said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kris frowned. " Well you have to get married anyway, why not me? It's better than marring a stranger. Plus I really... I really do like you Gold. " She said blushing at the last part. " Kris were like 16. We shouldn't have to even think about this right now. " " Oh like being young ever stopped you from doing anything. " Gold looked away. " Well yeah but... " " Look im not forcing you to marry me. Your parents are, I'm just okay with it. " Kris said. " I guess your right. " Gold said sighing.

" But there's one other thing though. " " what? " " I'm gay. " "...seriously? " " yup. " "...FUCK! " " look who's cussing now. " Gold snickered. Kris sighed. " I thought I at least had a little chance. " She said holding her forehead. " Can we go inside now? " " Just one more thing. " " Ugh, What? " " Well, there's this really nice guy I brought with me and he doesn't really know that I have a fiancé. " " Okay, why do I need to know that? " Kris asked. " just come with me to explain all this to him so he doesn't think I'm not serious about him. " Gold said. " He's your boyfriend? " " not exactly... "

( With Ruby... )

" So what's this barbeque for anyway? " Ruby asked black as he squirted some white frosting onto a cupcake. " You don't know? " " No, Gold dragged me hear remember, and I forgot to ask. " " Were welcoming Gold's fiancé. " Ruby dropped his frosting bag. " H-his what? " " he careful. " Black said picking up the bag. " Black, do you have a car? " Ruby asked plainly. " Yeah, But I just got my license. Why? " He asked as he walked over to he sink to wash of the frosting bag. " I need you to take me Back to my dorm. "

Ruby ran up the stair case and opened the door. " I can't believe I fell for this! I should of known he was trying to mess with me. " He said out loud as he shoved his cloths back into his bag. After he was finished he ran down the stairs and as saw Black waiting at the front door. " Why do you want to leave so suddenly? " Black asked. Ruby grunted. " Let's just say I'm tired of games. " Ruby said opening the door. He looked out into the drive way and saw Gold hugging some blue haired girl. Ruby busted with anger but kept his cool.

As he walked out into the drive way Gold noticed him. " Oh, hey Ruby! " Gold smiled. Ruby looked at him with a glair that would make even the devil him self scared. " R-Ruby? What's wrong? " Gold asked. " Nothing at all. Come on Black, I don't have much time. " Ruby said. Black hurry next to him. " Master Gold. " Black said bowing. " why are you leaving? " Gold asked sadly. Ruby glared at him again. " You think you can just play with me like im some rich boy toy? I shouldn't even be mad. I expected something like this. I knew you were an asshole from the start. " Ruby said coldly. Gold looked even sadder.

The only one on earth he truly cared about was calling him an asshole. " I don't understand. " Gold choked out. He didn't know why but, he felt like crying along with every word Ruby was saying about him. " DON"T PLAY DUMB! " Ruby yelled shocking them all. Gold lost his ability to speak for a moment. " Maybe we should go now. " Black said grabbing Ruby's wrist and pulling him in the direction of his small car. " W-Wait! " Gold said, but he was too late. They had already driven off. Kris came and wrapped her arms around gold. " Was that the guy? " She said trying to comfort him. Gold returned the hug. " Yeah. "

" What do you think was wrong? " she asked, pushing some of his hair out of his face. " I don't know. Maybe he found out about my... my past. " Gold said. " Your past? What happened in your past? " She asked confused. " Its... a long story... "

Me: CHILLY FACE NODDLE PUNCH! XD I love Jenna marbles. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Oh and sorry its kinda short. I'm goanna be busy tomorrow so I had to finish this early so please excuse any grammar mistakes. Bye! Oh yeah, one last thing. Black White Kun, I sent you a pm with my reply to you question. That is all. PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Yo! How yawl doin? Ima just shut up and start this chapter now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

" Ruby, what's the matter? You've just been lying on your bed for hours. " Dawn asked shaking the red eyed boy's shoulders. Ruby sighed sadly and snuggled up closer to his pillow. " He has a fiancé... " Ruby muttered into the pillow. " Huh? Speak louder. " She said shaking him harder. " He has a fiancé! " Ruby said angry, now sitting up. Dawn's eye's widened. " Whoa! Seriously? " Dawn said surprised. " Yeah. That's what the hole party was for. " Ruby said sadly. " Oh Ruby... " Dawn said putting his head on her shoulder. " Im sorry. Maybe there's a reason he didn't tell you? Maybe he didn't know he even had one. " Dawn said in her most calming and soothing voice.

Ruby shook his head. " I know your trying to help but I don't want to talk about him right know. " Ruby said. Dawn nodded. " Okay fine but... there's something else we need to talk about. " She said. " What? " " May's been acting strange. " " How so? " Ruby asked looking up at the dark blue haired girl. " She's been avoiding me for some reason. Do you know anything about that? " Dawn asked. " No. Why would I? " " Well your her brother, I thought she would of said something to you. I wonder what I did. " " Im sure its nothing. Just go talk to her. " Ruby said. " I should just go talk to her huh? " " Yep. " " Okay then take your own advice, go talk to Gold. " Dawn said smirking.

" Did you just make that hole may thing up just to get me to say that? " Ruby asked, crossing his arms. " No that's real, I'm just good at applying thing to situations. See ya! " She said heading out the door. Ruby sighed. " He did look upset when I left... Ugh! But why didn't he tell me he has a fiancé?! Is he really just playing with me? Or is there a reason behind all of this? " Ruby thought as he swung his legs on his bed. " I'm going to call him. " He said pulling out his phone when suddenly a loud knock came from the front door. " R-RUBY! RUBY! LET ME IN! " a voice that sounded like an out of breath Gold said as he pounded the door over and over again.

Ruby quickly got up and opened it and gold fell to the floor from leaning on the door. He quick pushed himself up still breathing heavily. " R-Ruby. Please just listen. *huff* I'm sorry. I'm *huff* sorry. Ill tell you everything, Just hear me *huff* out! " Gold said desperately. Ruby stared at him for a moment the finally asked the question he need the answer to. " Why didn't you tell me you have a fiancé? " Gold's eye's widened. " Wait, *huff* that's why you got mad and ran off? " Gold said surprised. " Yeah. " Ruby said. Gold sighed with relief and fell to the floor. " Thank god. " They sat there for a while in silence as gold let his breath catch up to him.

" Tell me why! " Ruby said crossing his arm and snapping Gold out of his daze. " Just a sec. Kris, come in here! " Gold said from his spot on the floor. The pretty light blue haired girl Ruby saw earlier was standing there. " I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. However this all could of been avoided if Gold just told you earlier. " She said glairing at him. " Im a past friend of Gold's and our parents arranged us to be married. Apparently knowing there sons orientation. Gold has no intention of marrying me. And im pretty much over him now so... yeah, everything's all good. " She said nodding her head.

" There you go, straight from the horses mouth. " Gold grinned. Ruby faced palmed himself. " I can't do this. " He said tiredly as he fell back onto his bed. Gold got up and fell next to him. " Hey, I'm sorry. I should of told you. Forgive me? " Gold said kissing Ruby's hand. Ruby blushed and snatched it away. " Whatever. " He muttered, still blushing. Gold smiled and wrapped ( HAH! DID IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME! YAY! ) his arms around his waist. " Well I'm goanna go. Nice to meet you Ruby! " Kris said closing the door behind her. Gold squeezed the red eyed boy tighter. " Hey Ruby? " Gold said. " What? And can you get off of me? " " No. More importantly, are we... going out? "

Ruby blushed harder. " I-I... I don't know... " He said looking away. " Ruby. " Gold said starring at the boy harder. " I don't! " Ruby said. Gold sighed and turned there body's so that Ruby was lying down and Gold was on top of him, holding his wrist down. " Then ill ask you some different questions. Be honest,... do you find me attractive? " He asked. Ruby swallowed as he looked at the incredibly handsome boy. His bright gold colored eye's made Ruby shiver, his full pinkish lips looked like they were begging, pleading Ruby to kiss them, his body was toned, a flat set of abs Ruby found himself wanting to rub. Ruby finally answered. " Yeah..."

" Do you think I care about you? " Gold asked. Ruby thought for a minute. He came running after me when I left. He stalks me. He changed all his classes to mine. " Yes. " He said out loud. " Would you care if I went out with someone else? " With those words, Ruby realized the reason he was so angry about the fact Gold had a fiancé. He wasn't just mad at the thought of being played with, he was jealous. He felt like Gold belonged to him. " Yes. " Do you care about me? " Ruby looked into those deep gold eye's again and said. "...Yeah. I do. " Gold hugged him. " Could you ever forget about me? " " No. I couldn't. " Gold got back up, still over Ruby, smiled and kissed him softly.

For the first time, Ruby let the kiss happen. Gold's tongue prodded at Ruby's lips asking for entrance. Ruby opened up and Gold slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, hitting all the sensitive spots Ruby didn't even know he had. Ruby moaned and opened his mouth wider letting Gold in even more. Gold smirked in the kiss and started to mess with Ruby's tongue wanting to wrestle. Ruby shyly lifted his tongue and rubbed it against gold's. Gold smiled as he guided it into his mouth and grabbed Ruby's face with his hands. Finally they pulled apart, a thin trail of spit still connecting there lips.

Both of them where blushing and breathing hard as Gold sat them up. " You... you let me kiss you. " Gold said. Ruby looked away. " ...I guess I did. " Gold pulled him closer. " So... do you know now? " " ...*sigh* Aright. " " Huh? " " I'll go out with you. " Gold jumped up. " Really!? "

Me: There you guys go! Hope you liked it. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hey, I'm sorry for not updating. I've been very busy. I got football practice, my mom is obsessing over cleaning and her wedding, my father is trying to rebuild our relationship, which is cool I guess but... ehh, Oh and my dad thinks I shouldn't spend so much time writing. I should just focus on football because it could get me a scholarship and blah blah blah. I'm just going to start now.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!

Beep*Beep*Beep* Ruby moaned as he reached his arm out looking for the alarm. He stopped when he felt something warm beneath his hands. It kinda felt like... a nose? " Wait, what? " Ruby said out loud as he felt it more. It was a face. Finally Ruby sat up an looked over... then screamed. " AHHHH! Gold! What the hell are you doing in my bed! " Ruby yelled as he kicked him out of it. " And I know this ones mine this time too!. " Gold cringed as he rubbed his now aching butt. " How did you even get in here?! " Ruby said, getting out of the bed.

" I stole your key and made a copy. " Gold said holding it up. " What? No you... " Ruby searched his bag. " You did steal my key! " " Yeah you can have it back now. " Gold said tossing the key up to him. " ...Get out. " " Now Ruby, that's no way to treat your boyfriend. " Gold said getting up and hugging Ruby around the smaller boys waist. Ruby blushed. " Don't say that out loud! " Ruby whispered slash yelled. Gold looked hurt for a moment but then remembered that May couldn't find out ruby was gay. " Right sorry. " Gold said getting up and sitting on Ruby's bed.

" But she's not here so... " Gold said as he ran his hands up Ruby's tank top and smiled seductively. " But Dawn and Lucas are. " Ruby said pushing his arm down. " We could just be quiet. " Gold whispered, kissing Ruby's neck and shoulders. He moaned as Gold continued his assault on his neck. Gold nibbled on Ruby's warm pale flesh as he lead his way back up to his mouth and put his hands back up his shirt. He licked the edge of his lips asking for permission which Ruby reluctantly aloud. As they got more into there kiss the didn't notice Dawn slowly sitting up in her bed rubbing her eye's.

She looked around still a bit groggy but woke up completely when she noticed two very attractive male fondling each other on the bed across from her. She couldn't help but watch a little... okay a while, but then she cleared her thought and made her presence known. The two quickly separated and blushed. " Well, well, well. Gold finally wore you down huh? " Dawn said smirking. Ruby blushed harder. " Don't worry, I wont tell May. By the way. I still don't know what's going on with her. " Dawn said, getting up out of her bed and heading to the bathroom.

Ruby sighed and Gold grabbed his hand and grinned. " I wont tell either. " Lucas said from under his covers.

( With May... )

" *sigh.* " May said as she pushed her César salad around with her fork. Her hair suddenly flew up when a blonde boy ran past her but ran back when he noticed her mood. " Hey, your Ruby's sister right? What's wrong? Why are you sitting alone? " Barry asked in his usual rushed voice. May looked up at him slowly thn looked back down. " Its nothing. Don't worry about it... " She mumbled, turning back to her food. Barry scratched his head and fumbled around. " Nugh! i want to help you but I also can't resist the urge to go run! " Barry said stomping his feet.

May sighed, got up, threw the salad in the trash, and walked away while Barry was still trying to figure out whether to keep asking her what was wrong. " Oh, hey May. " Ruby said as he walked up to his sister. May faked a smile. " Hey bro. I'd love to chat but i godda go do something. " She said heading in the other direction. " Hey, wait. " Ruby said grabbing her wrist. " What's been up with you lately? You've been acting kind of weird. " Ruby asked. May looked a little surprised but it faded quickly. " Im surprised you noticed. " She said snatching her arm away.

Ruby's eyes widened and a look of hurt flashed in his eyes. " Sorry... " May said. " I'm just in a bad mood I guess. " " I can see that. " Ruby said. " Look, ill be fine. I just want to be alone for a while okay. " She said, turning away. " you know you can tell me anything, right may? " Ruby asked. She turned back around. " I know, I know. " She said waving him off. As soon as she was out of sight, Gold popped uquickyp behind him and put his arms around his waist. " She okay? " He asked, rocking Ruby back and forth. Ruby quickly shook him off. " I don't know. I've literally have never seen her in a bad mood before. " "... can we go back to your room and make out? " " NO! " "...can we go to my room? "

( With Lucas... )

Lucas was walking to the lunch room when he saw his hyper active boyfriend standing at a table thinking extremely hard. " Um... Barry, what are you doing? " He asked shaking the blonde boy's shoulder. Barry snapped out of his thinking haze and looked around. " Huh? Where did she go? " Barry said confused. " She? " Lucas asked, a bit jealous. " Ruby's sister, Ah whatever. Doesn't mater. Oh yeah, did you decide what your doing for the talent show? Its coming up soon ya know. " Barry said, putting his arms around the taller boy's shoulders.

" Yeah, Gold wants me to do this duet with him. He says he wrote the song himself and its for someone special but since he cant sing, he wants me to do that part so he can just rap. " Lucas said. " ... That special person damn well better not be you. " Barry glared. Lucas laughed. " Nah, I already know who it is. "

Me: Again, sorry for the super lateness.


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hi!... Okay so, I know the random updating is annoying but I'm just so fucking busy. I know its summer and I should have no excuse but I'm serious. Anyway sorry. I'm gonna try to update every Friday this next week. Don't let me forget ok? Bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

( Somewhere... )

" Are you sure about this? " A guy said to the much taller man standing next to him. The other man glared. " Of course I am! " He said crossing his arms. " But don't you remember the last time we messed with that Gold guy? " The taller man smacked his head. " Yes, and I want revenge. Now stop questioning me! " " Sorry boss... " " If Gold thinks he can just join my gang, fuck everything up and leave, he's got another thing coming... " He said, crushing the can he was holding in anger.

( With Ruby... )

Gold shivered for a moment as he walked down the concrete path with Ruby by his side. " Something wrong? " Ruby asked the raven haired boy. " No, I just felt... something. Like... I don't know. Its probably nothing. " Gold said, scratching the back of his head. " Ok... So, Barry told me you wrote a song for the talent show and your gonna sing it with Lucas. Can I hear it? " Ruby asked curiously. " Nope. " Gold said simply as he increased his walking pace. Ruby was a bit shocked. " Why not? " He asked glairing.

Gold smirked. " Because I said so. " Ruby crossed his arms. " Okay, ill remember this the next time you want to sleep in my room. " Gold's smirk fell straight off his face. " Wait, I have a real reason! " Gold said quickly. " Thought so. " The shorter boy said, now smirking. " I want it to be a surprise. I wrote it about me, and ya know you... about how... ugh. Just wait till I preform it. It will make sense. " Gold said blushing a little. Ruby smiled a bit. Gold was cute when he blushed. " So what are you singing? " Gold asked after the little moment of silence.

" Well... I can't decide. I've narrowed it down to three songs. I guess ill just let Dawn and May decide witch one. They do have to sing it too. " Ruby said. Just then a blonde women with grey eye's wearing black clothes slammed into Ruby's back, stopping her from running. Both of them fell to the ground. " Ugh! Sorry! I woke up late this morning and now the super intendant is on my ass. Ah the price of being the principle. " She said getting up and brushing herself off. " Wait, your the principle? " a confused Ruby asked from the ground. " You look 21! " She laughed and helped him up. " That's because I am, silly boy." She said ruffling his hat, that for a monument she thought was his hair.

" Oh, by the way. I heard there's a group of suspicious people hanging around the campus. You two should watch your backs. Now if you'll excuse me. " She said running off. " Group of suspicious people? What like a gang? " Ruby said looking up at gold. " The other boy shrug his shoulders. " Probably. But I don't see why a gang would be here. This is a pretty nice location so there are cops everywhere. " Ruby raised his eyebrows. " What? I'm rich, I'm suppose to know where trouble is. " " Whatever. We should hurry and get to class. Miss Clair might blow another fuse if were late. "

( Later with May... )

May sighed as she walked down the concrete stairs alone, smelling the near by oceans breeze. She ran her fingers though her light brown hair, staring at the now setting sun in the distance. " MOVE IT BUTT HEAD! " Someone yelled as a pink bag was thrown at May's head. She fell to the floor. " Ouch! What was that for? " May yelled in the persons direction. " Sorry! That wasn't for you, it was for this butthead. " She said pointing to the guy in front of her. The girl had long dark brown hair that stuck out of her pink and white hat in a ponytail. She wore a white tank top with a black vest and really, really, really, short blue short shorts with rips in them. Her shoes were black with pink heels and laces and her light blue eye's shone in excitement.

The boy she was standing next to had green hair in a long ponytail, and was also wearing a hat, grey and white. His eye's where a greyish blue. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with brown grey pants and green shoes. " See what'cha made me do? " She said smacking him up side his head. " Ow-wah. Why the heck are you so violent? Humans... " He said sighing. " May blinked. These guy's were strange. But in a good way I guess. " It's cool. Really. " She said getting up. " Are you sure? Cause I could smack him around a little if you want? " She said holding him up by his shirt and putting her fist in the air.

May laughed for the first time in a while. " No its okay. " She said smiling. " Okay then. By the way, I'm White. " She said pointing to herself. May's eyebrow rose. " Um yeah, I can see that. " The other girl laughed. " No, I mean my name is White. And this is N. Where exchange students from Unova. " " Ohhh, that explains your odd names. " May laughed. " Ha, his is worse than mine. Isn't it Natur- " N put his hand over her mouth and blushed. " Anyway, would you mind showing us around the school? " He asked quickly. " Uh... sure. You talk really fast. " He coughed and began to speak again. " Sorry. I've been trying to work on that. Your not the first person to tell me. " He said.

" I can't believe you made us transfer just so you could follow Bla- " He put his hand back over her mouth. " This is why I can't stand any human's besides him. " He whispered in her ear. " You may begin showing us around now please. " He said smiling at May. She smiled again. " Sure, just follow me. "

Me: There you go! So while I have he time I'm going to explain something's. Unova, Johto, Sinnoh, etc. are basically like parts of a country, each farther away from each other. Excluding Unova and Kalos because there much further away from the other regions. Pokémon are like animals, and can not be captured. Pokémon battles, leagues, Gyms, etc. do not exist. As you already know Ruby and May are related. Full names Ruby Brendan Emerald and May Sapphire Emerald. White's first name is indeed, White Hilda Touku. That's all for now. Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Okay so I got a burst of inspiration and got this done waaaaaay early and I was gonna wait to post it but... I cant. Plus you guys deserve it so... here!

Disclaimer:... I DONT OWN THIS SHHHIIIIIIT!

( With May... )

" OMG YAAAAAY! " White yelled as she grabbed May and jumped up and down. " I can't believe they made us room mates! I've only been here a day, and I already have a best friend. " She said happily. " Sorry girl but my best friend is Da- " May stopped herself. " Hmm? Da. Your best friend is Da? " White asked. " I-Its complicated. I'm not sure anymore. " May said sadly. " Oh hey May. " Dawn said running up to her with Ruby and Gold behind her. " Who's this? " She asked looking at the dark haired girl beside her. " I'm White. Nice to meet you. " She said smiling. Dawn smiled back and shook her hand politely. " I'm Dawn. " " White is an exchange student from Unova. She's also my new room mate. " May said.

" Oh, that's so cool! My family went there for vacation one summer. Undella Town was so crowded, my mom decided to we should go to Humilau instead. I heard its not a privet resort anymore. Is that true? Did you guys really build like three new city's? Unova is really far, how long did it take you to get here? Why'd you transfer anyway? " Gold said shaking her hand throughout his rant. " Uh yeah, its true. Humilau's a city now, and we um... did get new settlements. " White said, trying to back away from the loud male. Ruby grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. " Gold, your freaking her out. " Ruby sighed. Gold pouted. " But I like meeting new people. " he said wrapping his arms around Ruby's neck from behind.

Ruby sighed and tried to shake him off as Dawn laughed at the two of them. " Hey, are you two dating? Cause you look cute together. " White asked pointing and grinning at the two boy's. Ruby blushed and threw his arms up. " N-NO! what gave you that idea? " He said nervously as he looked at his sister. She just sighed. " Ruby, we need to talk later. " May said. " We godda go now. See you guy's later. Come on White. " " Okay, bye random people. " She said as she ran to catch up with May. " Bye! " Dawn yelled after them. " She's nice. " " Really short shorts though. " Ruby said. They nodded in agreement.

( Next day in class... )

" And so, the oran berry was born! " The nature science teacher Gardenia said, pointing to her poorly drawn picture on the board. Just then Gold's cell phone went off. " Um, miss? Can I take this outside? Its important. " Gold said after looking at who was calling. " Oh, I tell you kids to turn those things off when you come in here. *sigh* Go ahead, but make it quick. " She said shooing him. Gold quickly got up from his seat next to Ruby and went out the door. " I wonder who it is. " Ruby thought as he turned his attention back to the lesson.

Gold leaned on the hallway wall and pushed answer on his phone. " What's up? " He asked. " Guess who followed us here? " Silver said threw the phone. Gold eye's narrowed. " Who? We've got a lot of enemy's. " " Okay, remember that gang? The Black Dragons? " Gold's eye's widened. " Your joking right? Please tell me your joking?! " Gold said worriedly. " Nope, apparently the *boss* as he likes to be called has a bone to pick with us and he brought the gang with him. " " Shit! " Gold yelled as he punched the wall next to him. A rather large dent was now there. " This is terrible. I finally get Ruby to back off my past, then this happens. Whats he goanna think when he finds out that... Ugh, this fucking sucks! " He said angrily.

" Well then fix it. Just Pay the guy off. Maybe he'll just take the money and go away. " Silver said in his usual nonchalant tone. " Trust me this guy doesn't want money. He has plenty of that. " Gold said. " What, he's rich too? I just helped fight off the guy, I don't know much about him. " " He's not rich him self he just has connections. People pay him for protection. Its complicated. " " Okay, well do you know what he wants? " " Probably revenge. We did make him look like a bitch. " Gold said smirking. Silver laughed. " Sure did. Ah I miss this you. Why can't you be like this all the time? "

Gold glared. " I'm only like this when I need to be. I like not having a care, having a bunch of friend's and being- " " Annoyingly happy? " Gold laughed. " Yeah, you know. You should try it some time. " Gold grinned. " Please. " Silver scoffed. " You really are toxic, you know that? " Gold said grinning. " So how did you find out he's hear? " " I was walking down to the lot and I saw a some guy dressed in black move quickly behind a corner. I got curious so I went to check it out, and that's when I saw them. He was standing in the front ordering them what places of the school he wanted them to watch. He told some of them to try and get close to you. " Gold sighed. " I guess the past will haunt you. Alright, ill keep an eye out. See you later. " Gold said.

" Yeah, see you. " Silver said hanging up the phone.

( With ruby in his point of view... )

Gold came back into the class room with a sour look on his face but he quickly shook it off when he looked up at me. He almost looked like a different person. " Um... so who was it? " I asked a bit nervous. Gold looked up for a monument as if he was thinking of what to say which kinda irritated me. I really wish he would give me a straight answer once in a while. " Just my... mom. She just wanted to yell at me for something stupid. " He said smiling. Well that explains the look. But it still feels like something off. *sigh* I guess ill find out soon enough. " Oh, okay. " I said picking my pencil back up.

Me: Woooop! Hope you guys like the chap! Please review... I know I probably don't deserver them anymore. T-T


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Hey. I have like fifty billion reasons why I was gone again but honestly I don't feel like typing them all out and I'm pretty sure you rather read the story so...BYE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!* "Hold on Gold I'm coming!" Ruby yelled as he got up to open his dorm door. A tall red haired man was standing there, grinning to himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Um… so you are?" The tall man bowed and took Ruby's hand in his own. "I'm Lance." Ruby shook his hand free. "Okay. What does that mean to me?" Ruby said a little rudely. The tall, strong looking male laughed. "You're a feisty one aren't you? No wonder he's into you, you're very cute." Ruby blushed and glared at him. "Don't call me cute." Lance laughed. "We need to talk. I have some information that might interest you." Ruby backed away. "Um, no thanks. " He said about to close the door when lance held it open.

"I really think you should reconsider." Lance said smiling but with a low, deep, and forceful tone. "I really think you should leave." Ruby said mockingly. Lance sighed and grabbed the other boys shoulder. "You sure about that?" Lance squeezed Ruby's shoulder painfully, hard enough for a burse to stay there for a while. "Ow." Ruby said as he looked at his shoulder then at the man in front of him. His smile was like a mask. "Who the hell is this guy?" Ruby asked himself. "Let me in please." He said still smiling. Ruby moved slowly to the side, letting the red haired man walk past him, into the room. "Close the door." He demanded. Ruby swallowed and slowly shut it, hoping someone would come by soon. As soon as it was closed Lance sighed tiredly and sat on Ruby's bed. "Sorry for being so forceful, but you're a very hostile person." "IM HOSTILE!?" Ruby yelled. Lance laid down on his bed. "Haha, Sorry. I hope I didn't leave a bruise, but this is important."

He sat up and looked into Ruby's eyes. "What do you know about Gold Ethan Hibiki?" The raven hair boy's ears flicked up at the sound of Gold's name. "Curious?" Lance asked. "How do you know him?" Ruby asked. Lance stared into his eyes for awhile as if he were searching for something. "I know him from a while back. He was in my gang for a while." Ruby's eyes widened. "Gold was in a gang?" He said in his mind. "You look surprised. He hasn't told you much has he? Well I'll be glad to enlighten you. Gold is a very dangerous person and you should stay away from him-" Lance's eyes narrowed. "-unless you want to get hurt." "Why should I believe you?" Ruby asked. Lance shrugged. "Why shouldn't you?" Ruby glared. "I can think of a hundred reasons not to!" Lance stood up. "The guys hurt people kid, not that I'm any better. I'm just trying to help you before you end up like all the ones that came before." The tall man sighed. "I've got to get going. It was nice speaking to you Ruby." He smiled before letting himself out.

Ruby stood there with a million questions running threw his head. "Gold was in a gang? What did he mean by hurt people? Why is there still so much I don't know about him?" Just then the door opened, snapping Ruby out of his thought process. "Ruby! Come out to the plaza, there's this thing going on and... just come! " Barry said grabbing the raven haired boy's arm and running for the door.

(Plaza...)

As the two approached the plaza a large stage came into view. It looked like it was still being set up but Gold was standing there on stage grinning to himself. "What's this?" Ruby asked berry. "Its where the talent shows going to be! There setting up the stage and they asked Gold to give the students a taste of what they can expect." Ruby looked back up and saw that gold was ginning and waving at him. Ruby couldn't help but feel a little relived. "That goofball? There's no way he can hurt someone." He thought to himself as he resisted the urge to wave back. "HEY EVERYBODY!" Gold yelled in the microphone getting everyone's attention. "My names Gold Hibiki and I been asked to give you guys a little taste of the talent show! You guys ready?!" The crowd that had suddenly gathered cheered and whistled loudly.

"Aright then. This isn't the song you'll see me preform at the show but it is special to me. I wrote it for this guy I know." He turned and winked at Ruby. "Here it goes!"

(Music starts...)

Gold:I've been trying to let it go  
>But these butterflies I can't ignore<br>Cause every time that I look at you  
>Know we're really catch 22<br>We've been friends for so long but I  
>Need to tell you what's on my mind<br>I'm sick and tired of playing games  
>'Cause I know that you feel the same<p>

(Random dancers appear.)

Gold:I Know you inside out,  
>So I'm asking now<br>Take a chance on me  
>How much clearer can I be?<p>

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
>If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move<br>I'm Gold, Gold  
>You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company<br>So bet your money on me  
>I'm Gold, Gold<p>

Do I really need to spell it out?  
>My heart skips when you're around<br>I got everything that you need  
>So come on baby get close to me<br>So confused that i'm not surprised  
>From greater bells, and rolled the dice<br>Know all your moves, dont know why I fall  
>Should put me out, but I want it all<p>

(Gold begins dancing with the dancers and the music gets louder.)

Gold:I Know you inside out,  
>So I'm asking now<br>Take a chance on me  
>How much clearer can I be?<p>

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
>If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move<br>I'm Gold, Gold  
>You , me, good as can be, want to be more than your company<br>So bet your money on me  
>I'm Gold, Gold<p>

Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)  
>I'm Gold, Gold<br>Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)  
>I'm Gold, Gold<p>

Been to cool just to tell you straight out  
>But by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya<br>You're not a fool you see what I'm about,  
>So by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!<p>

Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
>If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move<br>I'm Gold, Gold  
>You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company<br>So bet your money on me  
>I'm Gold, Gold<p>

Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)  
>I'm Gold, Gold<br>Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)  
>I'm Gold, Gold<p>

(music ends, Ruby's point of view...)

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly. "Thank you guys." Gold said breathlessly as he began to walk off the stage. "Ruby!" He yelled as he ran up me and gave me a large hug. "H-Hey. Get off me, and why were you preforming?" I said blushing. Gold smiled. "You said you wanted to hear me sing, so I saw this as a opportunity. I even took some lessons so I wouldn't suck. Trust me I'm much better at rapping." He said scratching the back of his head. "But uh... did you like it?" He asked hopefully. I couldn't help it, I gave him quick and discreet kiss on the cheek. His smiling face seemed to get even happier and he took my chin and softly kissed my lips. " Silly Ruby, your supposed to kiss me like that." I smacked him upside the head and blushed madly. How can he do things like that? IN PUPLIC!

(Later...Normal point of view...)

Ruby nervously but curiously walked up to May's dorm room. "I wonder what she wants to talk about?" He said as he knocked on her door. There was a sound of the door unlocking before he saw his sister standing there motioning him in. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ruby asked, turning around to face her. May closed the door. "Ruby, I thought we were close. That we told each other everything." She sighed. "We are, what makes you think-" "Then why didn't you tell me your gay?" She said, cutting him off.

Ruby stood there frozen. "I-I..." "Some how your able to tell Dawn who you've known for like three months but you can't tell me, your own sister?" "May it's not like that." "Then what is it? You know you don't even talk to me anymore. Nether does Dawn. I just feel so... left out. You two were the most important people to me and you guys just..." May started tearing up and Ruby went up to hug her. "Where's all this coming from? Why didn't you tell me felt this way? " He said rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Because its stupid! I feel like a little brat." "Your not, and your right. I should of told you, I'm sorry I was just nervous." He said trying to calm her crying.

"Its okay." He said. Ruby remembered the last time he did this. It was after his dad came home, five hours before his mom. He would always yell and curse, call May worthless, a whore, said shed be nothing when she grew up, but he always became the perfect man whenever mom came home. May would run up to her room after he was done and sob into her knees and Ruby would come up and comfort her after... well we'll save that for later. After a while May would feel better and blame it on how hard work was for their dad. She always ended up forgiving him for his words and because of that Ruby would never told her what he did to him.

"I'm sorry," He said ruffling her hair. She looked up at him with her big teary eye's. "Don't be. I should of told you how I was feeling, after all I'm the big sister." She half smiled. Ruby smiled and pulled her back into a hug. He was still shorter than her. "Were always be close. Okay?" "Yeah. I love you little bro." "I love you too." "AWWW!" Dawn said sobbing from the doorway they thought was closed. She ran up to them and gave them both a hug. "You two are so sweet. I'm sorry if I made you feel left out May. Forgive me?" May smiled softy and nodded. "Best friends?" Dawn said. "Best friends." May said as they did there little handshake.

Then a loud shot was heard from out side, the sound of screaming soon following. As all three of them ran towards the window the couldn't believe there eye's... Gold was shot...

Me: Hi! It's been a while. Anyway I made this one longer because of the song. It felt like cheating to hit a thousand word with that song in here, so I tried to get to 2000. Anyway, hope ill see you guys next week. Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Meh, I cant write as much as I used to. I'm too busy. Anyway, 10 more chapters of this and its over. I want to say I'm sad but...I really wanna get another finished story on here! Anyway lets get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would be flubbing rich and would not have to go to school...

(Gold's point of view...)

Nuh... Whys it so dark?...Where am I?...AH my stomach! Shit! Its burning!... "GOLD!" huh?

"Sir, you need to calm down." Who's voice was that?

"No! Wake up you jerk! You cant leave me!" That voice sounds like ruby's.

"Some one get him out of here." Wait no, keep him in here. I want to see him. I have to wake up.

"Let me go! Let me go! Gold!" Ruby...

...It feels like a couple hours later. I still haven't herd Ruby's voice again yet.

"It looks like he's stable. What's his information?"

"His name is Gold Ethan Hibiki, age 17. He's been arrested 5 times. Has a history of violence, and was responsible for the murder of Lyra Heart Soul." It wasn't like that... You don't know the whole story.

"Then how is this boy here, shouldn't he be locked up somewhere?"

"His family has a lot of money. They got him off the hook." Stop it! That's not the whole story! I'm not the way you think I am!

"Figures. You can let his friends in now. He should wake up any minute."

"Alright."

I hope Ruby didn't hear that.

"Oh my god..." I hear the sound of light footsteps running towards me. Ruby's standing over me.

"Gold!" someone else is here.

"Did you guys call his parents?"

"Yeah but they didn't pick up. The hospital tried too but the staff said no one was there." I wonder where they all went?

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I hope so May."

"You okay?" someone grabs my hand. Its really warm... is that water?

"Oh Ruby." So its ruby. He's crying, and its my fault. I have to get up. Tell him that I'm okay.

"I need answers." whispered what sounded like Ruby's voice.

"Do you want to be alone Ruby?"

"...Yes please." The sounds of feet slowly stepping fill the room and then a door shuts. I feel ruby put his head to my chest. My shirt starts getting wet with all his tears.

"Please be okay." He whimpers. "I love you okay. I said it. I love everything about you. You make me smile everyday, your touch makes me shiver. When I'm around you I feel like I can do anything. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me, you can't go. You... you can't." Ruby, I love you too. I love you so much. My eye lids slowly lift up. The light hurts so bad that I almost close them again but I force them open. I need to see him and as my eye's open I smile. Ruby is beautiful even when he's crying. I slowly lift the hand he isn't holding and rub the top of his head witch is still covered with that silly hat of his. He stops sniffling and looks up at me wide eyed.

"G-gold?" Ruby says.

"Hey cutey."

"Gold!" He yelled wrapping his arms around me. I winced as a sharp burning sensation began in my stomach area.

"S-sorry." Ruby said, loosening his grip on me.

"It's alright." I said spreading my arms wide for another hug. Too bad it takes me almost dyeing for him to be affectionate. He came in for a softer hug and cautiously ran his fingers threw my hair.

"I'm so glad your okay." Ruby said softly. I sighed happily and sunk into the warmth that was Ruby. I got so comfortable that I almost freaked out when he began to pull away.

"Gold... You need to tell me." Ruby said, his eye's where looking straight at mine.

"T-tell you what?"

"Tell me what this was all about. Who's Lance?" Fear struck though my heart at a rapid pace. Lance knows about Ruby. How? Have they been spying on me for that long? How does he know I actually care about him?

"Gold, who is he?" Ruby asked again. I laid back down on the bed.

"He's no one..." I said. I can't get Ruby any deeper in this then he already is. I never thought my past would come back and bite me in the butt when I finnaly met someone I could really love.

"Obviously he is, if he got you shot." Ruby said glairing at me. This really sucks.

"Ruby don't worry about it. The past is the past. Don't let it affect our future."

"Its already affecting us! Gold, your in a hospital bed with a hole in your stomach! You could have died..." Ruby griped my shoulder and looked down. Great, I've made him worry.

"Ruby I-" He cut me off.

"Just tell me."

"...Alright." I guess I cant stop him. He looked up at me.

"A long time ago, I ran away from home. I couldn't take living with people who hated me. I ended up on the streets for a bout a week. I was broke but I refused to go home and that's when silver found me. He came up to me because he recognized me from one of my mothers parties. He asked me what I was doing out on the streets and I asked him the same thing. It turned out Silver had left home as well. He told me about a place he found...The black dragon..."

Me: Ill end it there. The next chapter will be a flash back. See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Wasup! Wow, the reviews for last chapter came in pretty fast. Thanks! They make me want to update faster. Lets get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

(Gold's point of view, flashback...)

I grabbed Silver's hand and he helped me up. "You look like you could use a hand." He said, his face was devoid of any obvious emotion.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. Weird, Giovanni would have a fit if anyone messed with Silver.

"I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"None of your business now is it?" He barked. I smirked. The unproper silver was kinda hot.

"No, but I can make it." I said, leaning over him. He raised his eyebrow and punched me in the gut...hard.

"Freak."

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled. No in their right mind would dare touch me. Doesn't he know who I am?

"For hitting on me. Like id ever be with the likes of you." Silver said, brushing one of his bangs behind his ear. I have to admit, this was angering but also... intriguing. No one ever resist my advances. Maybe its because he's rich too.

"Cute." I said sarcastically. "But seriously, why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing... You answer first."

"Well, same as you. I ran away from home."

"That's surprising. Your life is perfect, why the hell would you run away?"

"Huh, guess everyone thinks that. Look, my life is not as great as my mother makes it seem at all those extravagant parties."

"Oh what, she makes you wash dishes. Boohoo."

"*sigh* Whatever. Think what you want."

"Look, if your gonna be out on the streets, at least find some work." Silver said, as he began to walk away.

"And why would someone hire me?" I said rolling my eyes. Silver turned back around.

"There's a place called the Black Dragon down that street over there. They higher anyone. Now if you'll excuse me." Silver stuck his middle finger at me and began walking away again. He so rude. I like it... It was beginning to get dark and since I didn't really have any place to stay I headed the ally silver had directed me to. The walls were covered in graffiti and their were groups of men huddled together, no doubt trying to find a victim to rob.

I almost nervously knocked on the door and after what felt like minutes the door opened. A man, probably in his twenty's opened the door. He had a large pink Mohawk with green tips and piercings all over his face. He wore all leather and looked like the stereotypical biker.

"What?" He spat at me. I swallowed, my usual cockiness gone.

"I uh, I'm looking for work. I herd you hire anyone so... here I am." The man snorted and motioned me in. This place is a dump. There was even more graffiti instead then than outside. The tables all had scratches on them and where chipped, the floor had droppings of, ugh I don't even want to think about it, and their where all these gross looking guys standing all around the place. They stared at me as I followed pink head through the dark room like I was a piece of trash they were ready to beat the crap out of.

"If you want work, you'll have to talk to the boss. You do know what we do here, right?" Pink head asked me.

"Yeah..." I lied. Why the hell would silver send me to this place? This was not funny! These guys are real thugs!

"Good. He's in there." Pink head pointed to the rusty door a couple of feet ahead of us.

"Your not going in?" I asked, hiding the fear in my voice. He shook his head.

"Naw, the boss is pretty pissed at me right now. I don't need another beating." He said walking away. Well that didn't help me feel any better. At least pink head was friendly enough, compared to the rest of these guys. I wish I asked him his name. Do I knock on the door or do I just go in? God I'm scared. I lifted my hand and slowly knocked. When no one answered I opened it and large red haired man was sitting in a chair. This room was actually furnished and looked nice. It seemed as though the man had not noticed my presence so I cleared my throat to make it known.

"Shut the door..." He said lowly. I did as he commanded. "What is your name?"

"Gold."

"Hm, strange name... Do you know what this place is?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's the black dragon right?" The man sighed at my response.

"Yeah, its the black dragon. What are you doing here kid?"

"K-Kid?"

"Yeah, kid. You obviously don't know anything about this place." He said as he stood up.

"What, you guys steal stuff, sell drugs? I've seen it all before." I said bluntly. At this point I decided to put up a front. Acting like I knew it all would defently get this guy to put me on his pay role.

"You act like it's it not a big deal." He said, raising his eyebrow curiously. I swallowed and kept talking.

"Is it? As long as you keep the feds off your butt and other dealers out of your territory, your all good." He smiled at this.

"I see you know some of the basics... but do you know what joining a gang means?" The man asked.

"Its..." I had no idea how to describe it. When he saw I didn't know what to say he spoke up.

"Joining a gang is like... bonding yourself with other people. My gang sticks together no mater what. We die for each other. Can you say you'd die for me?" He asked, his tone low. It took a while but I finally decided on saying no. Once again the man looked surprised.

"Well, it looks like I finally found an honest one. Why would you sacrifice your life for someone who's name you don't even know. Most kids come in here with some bullshit answers." He patted my back. "I'll give you a shot. Tomorrow we'll see if your black dragon materiel. By the way, my name lance but most of the people here call me Lance."

Me: Why was the end of this chapter so flubbing hard to write! Ugh It feels so forced to me but I wanted to make my dead line of Saturday night so, yeah. See ya next weekend!


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Hey. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating. I've really got no excuse this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

(Gold's point of view. Flash back.)

Every thing had been going fine for me. Lance had accepted me as one of his own and the gang started to feel like... well a family. I trusted many of these guys more than I would my own mother. Silver and I had grown closer and eventually we became a couple, if you count getting punched in the stomach, face, and balls every time you touched someone a relationship. He said that I made his skin crawl but he still let me kiss him. He had a small rundown apartment and I came to visit him from time to time. So in short my life was going pretty good. Until she came into the picture...

"Who's that?" I asked leaning over lances desk at the picture of a pretty girl with white skin and brown pigtails.

"Our next target." Lance mumbled, almost broadly.

"What, she rich or something?"

"Very. But were not getting the money from her."

"Then why is she our target?"

"This is a rather weird mission. See, we got a call from one of our well known clients saying that there was a man looking for someone to make sure his little sister doesn't get any or all of the family fortune."

"Wait, are we going to kill her? Cause I don't kill women."

"Relax, the guy doesn't want his sister killed. Just disgraced. That's where you come in."

"Me?" What the heck does he want me for?

"Your job is to make her love you. Gain her trust and her family's then when they least expect it we'll rob them blind. The guy said we could take all that we could carry."

"Why do I have to do it? Why not lug nut or skull basher?"

"Your the cleanest looking one out of everyone here and the closest to her age. You've got no piercings or tattoos and your handsome. Your perfect for the job."

Well, I am handsome.

"Alright fine. What's her name?"

"Lyra Heart Soul."

"Okay and when am I meeting her?"

"Now. Go get changed."

(later...)

It was cold as we walked out of our hideout. The chilly night air was penetrating my skin even though I was dressed in a very nice black suit. So was Lance as he walked behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked while fixing my spiked hair.

"To a party. She's going to be there."

"Okay, how can you be sure she'll be into me?"

"Because if she's not, it'll be you fault and I'll have to beat the crap out of you."

"Haha... Your kidding right? Right?"

"Oh looks like were here."

"Lance!"

He ignored me as we walked up to the front of the tall building. There was a large man standing at the front of the door.

"Names?"

"Drake Dray and Mark Goldring." Lance said. I didn't know we where using fake names.

"Found ya. Go ahead in." The man said stepping aside.

The room was huge and there where fancy looking people every where. Classy looking chandeliers where on the ceiling and the room was actually sparkling. Its was like I was at one of my mothers fancy parties so I wasn't too impressed but I could tell that Lance was a bit nervous under that cool exterior of his.

"Alright, I'll try and find her. You stay here... and don't do anything stupid."

"Eye-eye captain."

"What did I just say?" Lance sighed at me and began walking away. I swear, that guys always got a stick up his butt.

"Excuse me." Someone said behind me. I turned around and there was a brown haired and eyed girl standing their in a white gown. Her hair looked like it had been in pigtails for a while but where forced down to her shoulders. Wait is she the girl in the picture?

"Um, yeah? I uh mean yes." I said stumbling on my words. I had to talk like I was high class. It was one of my mothers rules for her parties so I guess it would be useful here. The girl laughed.

"Hey don't try and be formal. I've been looking for someone I could have a normal conversation with here. Politics and celebrity gossip get boring some times, ya know?" She said smiling. I sighed. It was so relieving that I didn't have to act like the snob my mother made me be or someone classy that Lance thought she would like. "My name's Lyra, Lyra Heart Soul. What's yours?"

"Uh... Mark. Mark Goldring."

"Huh, cool name... I bet you got a lot of gold rings huh. Yeah I know, bad joke." She laughed. I don't why but, something about her is so refreshing.

"Yeah it was." I laughed.

"Well don't agree with me ya jerk." She said jokingly punching my arm. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh um, you brother invited me." I said. It's technically not a lie. Ill have to tell lance this so he doesn't say something to mess this up. Its his fault for not giving me a fake reason for us to be here. Where the hell is he anyway?

"Really? Huh, I didn't know he knew someone cute." She winked. I think I actually blushed and trust me, I never blush...EVER!

"Uh thanks. Y-your really cute yourself." I said. I guess taking the shy guy persona is the best way to go to get her to fall for me. She blushed, I guess she waint expecting that reply.

"Huh, I thought I was the only blunt one here. Thank you." She said looking at the floor. Slow music began to play and the lights dimmed.

"Hey, you want to dance?" I said holding my hand out. She looked surprised again but quickly took my hand and smile.

"Yeah, I'd love to..." She said. she was very good as we glided across the dance floor. Her hair waved with every step we took and she laughed at my constantly grinning face. I looked around only to see that Lance was staring at us with a satisfied look on his face and I knew the first step in our plan had worked. Lyra Heart Soul had fallen for me...

Me: There you guys go. I think the next chapter will be the last flash back and then we will be back in the present. See ya next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Hi, I been so busy. Finals and Christmas and new years was so hectic and I had to do a Christmas play. I was the lead. Anyway here's your chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

(Gold's point of view...)

Once again, everything went as planed. Lyra was head over heels for me and I had gained her parent trust. Lucky for me, they didn't know about my family so I was in the clear. The time to act on the rest of the plan had come so I was at her mansion alone with her. Well at least she thought we were alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lyra asked, her pigtails bouncing in excitement and curiosity.

"Well..." I really should of thought of something before I came here. She giggled as I scratched the back of my head.

"You just wanted to be alone with me huh?" She said smiling. Well that's technically not a lie so I guess ill agree to it.

"You see right through me."

"Aww, your so cute." She said warping her arms around me. "Well now you've got me alone." This is getting a bit tiring. Were the heck is- *CRASH* - oh there they are. "What was that?"

"I don't know." I just had to keep up this act just a little longer, then when the place is cleaned out ill tell her the truth and get out of here. She ran out to her balcony and saw a bunch of my crew member coming into the mansion.

"Oh my god! Gold it's a bunch of thugs, we got to get out of here. No, we got to hide and call the police." She said running up to me. Her brown eye's were filled with fear. I almost felt kind of bad for her, but I know lance would never let someone hurt her since she's so innocent in all of this. She reached for the phone but I grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked looking up at me. Again I felt a tug at my heart. I suddenly felt so bad for tricking her.

"I uh..."

"Mark?"

"Lyra."

"Gold! Finally found you. What are you doing? Get down here and help man." Lug nut said bursting into the room.

"Gold? Who's Gold?" Lyra asked looking at me.

"Lyra I-" Lance cut me off.

"Gold, lug nut, come on. Her brother will be here with the cops any minute."

"I am here, no cops though." a voice said from behind the large doors.

"B-brother?" Lyra said. Her brother slid inside the door closing it behind him. "Are you here to help us?" She asked getting closer to me but then backing away when she remembered they called me gold.

"Help?" He chuckled. "No no no, far from that actually." He opened his coat and reviled a gun. Everyone's widened, even Lances did for a moment before returning to his usual sharp glare.

"What do you think your doing? You said nothing about weapons." Lance said. Lyra's brother Mike smiled.

"Didn't you think this deal was a little too good to be true? My parents wouldn't take away her inherence because of this. But they couldn't give it to her... if she was dead." Mike grinned. I couldn't believe this. He was really going to kill his own sister over money.

"Brother, if this is a joke it has gone far enough. Now please put the gun away." Lyra said. Mike glared.

"It isn't. My plan worked perfectly. I'm going to kill you and frame these guys in the process. No one will believe a bunch of thugs over the dead girls sweet big brother."

"You asshole!" Lance growled, about to charge at the man.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I have the police on my side thanks to a fee I paid. They'll look the other cheek if you leave now. Just leave the raven haired boy here." Mike said. Lance froze and looked at me.

"I don't leave one of my own behind..." He said looking to the floor. I couldn't let him do this. Not after the kindness him and his gang had shown me.

"Go!" I yelled. Lance looked at me dead in the eye and knew I meant it. He sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair.

"Alright, Lug Nut lets go." Lance said. Lug Nut looked at me.

"But-" "NOW!" Lance cut him off exciting the room. He quickly followed him out. Now it was just me Lyra and Mike in the room. I stood in front of her, in the way of the gun.

"Move it, unless you want to die too." Mike spat waving his gun at me. My eyebrows narrowed and I spat on the floor.

"How can you do this to your own sister?" I asked. Mike laughed.

"Like your any better. Your a low down dirty thug willing to do anything for a wad of cash. Did you tell my sister the truth yet? That you where hired to make her fall for you and then rob her blind. Dose she even know your real name?" Mike smirked.

"What? Is what he saying true Mark?... or I guess I should be saying Gold." Lyra said, tears began streaming down her face. This girl, she was so innocent in all of this. She never did anything to anyone and she doesn't deserve to die. But I cant save her...

"I'm sorry, Lyra." I said. She wrapped her hands around my waist.

"So it was all a lie. You never cared about me?"

"Lyra,... I'll admit at fist I didn't but... to tell you the truth I wish we never accepted this job."

"Because now your getting framed?"

"No, because now I'm at fault for what's happening to you. You don't deserve this."

"Mar-Gold, your the only person I have ever met that I cared about... I'm... glad I met you." She whispered. I was about to speak once more before she pushed me out of the way onto the ground.

"Do it!" She screamed at her brother. Mike smiled.

"With pleaser." and with that, he pulled the trigger and ended Lyra's life. Moments later the police showed up. I was handcuffed and charged with murder. My parents found me and paid my way out of it. They covered up everything as best as they could and I was forced back home.

(End of the flash back.)

Me: First chapter of the new year! WOOT! anyway you find out why lance is back in a later chapter. Its time to get back to the present.


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Hi, alright. I promise I make a segue to make time for writing so I can update every week. Anyway here's your chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

(Ruby's point of view...)

"It was my fault... I didn't kill her but I might as well have. She died because of me." Gold said, his dropping his head as tears slid down his cheek. I stood their trying to take in all the information he gave me. As I looked at him I tried to see if my image of him had changed. My hand fell on his cheek and I forced him to look at me. His gold colored, tear filled, eyes where filled with fear and longing for my acceptance. "Ruby... I- I get it if you don't want to be with me anymore. I don't want you to force yourself to stay with me." He wiped his eye's and sighed. "I'm sorry about not telling you, I was just so scared of losing you. I've never loved someone like this before. Your so amazing and beautiful. I just-" I shut him up with kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled us closer together.I pulled away and looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault. You did the right thing in the end." I said, rubbing his shoulder.

"But-" I cut him off with another kiss. I knew he wasn't going to listen to reason so I just laid there with him till he fell back to sleep...

"AHHHHH!" We both woke up to the sound of screaming women. I guess I ended up falling asleep with him. "My baby! My poor idiotic son! I'm so glad your okay!" Gold's mother screamed as she ran up to his bed. So it was her screaming. "Oh get off him you gold-digger!" She said pushing me off of him. It was a bit irritating, but it is Gold's mother, so I held my tongue. Gold's face scrunched up at the sound of her high pitched voice and he grabbed my wrist right before I turned to walk away.

"You stayed with me?" He said with a small smile. I blushed at the way he was looking at me. He's such a weirdo.

"Yeah..."

"HELLO! Your mother is here!" said, snapping her fingers. Gold turned away from me and sighed.

"What are doing here?" He said.

"What am I- You were shot! Am I not suppose to be here!?"

"I didn't think you would care."

"I didn't ether! What I mean is..." She rubbed her head. "I'm- I'm sorry... I should have been a better mother to you. When I herd you were shot I felt so hurt. I regretted everything I ever said or done to you. I just prayed you weren't dead. I want to make it up to you." She said.

Gold looked over to me then back at her.

"You can start by apologizing to him."

"What?"

"Mom. Ruby knows."

"He knows?"

"Yes. He knows everything and guess what? He still loves me. He's put up with me from day one, and I love him so if you want us to start over then... apologize to him." This surprised me. Gold's mother looked at him then she looked at me. She sighed and ran her hands down her silky black hair.

"Ruby... If what my son tells me is true and you do actually care about him then, I'm sorry and thank you." She said genuinely. " He seems to really care about you so I'm glad. But if I'm right about you I will have your head on a platter. Do not hurt my son."

Gold laughed. "Finally acting like a mother."

"Better late then never." She smiled. I sat there for a few minutes watching the two of them talk to each other like human beings for what I'm assuming is the first time in they're lives.

( A week later... )

I hadn't seen any of the black dragons lurking around lately and the talent show was pushed back again for obvious reasons. The campus police where still all over the place looking for clues as to why one of the students was shot. I was tempted to tell them what Gold told me so they could get the bastards who shot him in the stomach but Gold made me promised not to. Normally I would have done it anyway but I sudden don't want to upset him. He's supposed to be getting released from the hospital today so I'd thought id go and get him some cake to celebrate... Shut up brain! I'm not getting soft. He was shot, I can be a little nice to him.

"Oh hey Ruby." Lucas said as he turned to see me walking into the bakery store.

"Hey Lucas. What are you doing here?"He blushed and looked to the floor.

"I'm uh... buying a cake for Barry. It's our anniversary. You?" It was my turn to blush.

"I'm buying a cake for Gold. He's being released from the hospital today." Lucas smiled.

"It's good that your finally showing him some love."

"Shut up!" I said blushing harder. Lucas laughed but something made him start drooling.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you drooling?" Lucas snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry. Heh I kinda have this thing where the smell of food makes me airheaded and then I eat it all. Barry got me stop though... He told me I getting cubby." I laughed. "Oh and good luck getting a cake. There's some guy at the register demanding they show him were the boarding school is. I tried to tell him where but he heard me mention Barry and said he didn't want "no fag's help"."

"Oh great. Some homophobic jerk causing problems. Well thanks for the warning."

"No problem. See you later." He said walking out.

"Hello, I need directions!"

"I said I cant help you sir. I just moved here."

"Bull shit! You just don't want to tell me."

"Whatever you say..."

"I'm out of here!" The man yelled and turned around to face me. My eye's widened.

"Dad?..."

Me: annnnd, more problems. See you guys later!


	25. Chapter 25

Me: All I want to say is thank you for you continued support of this story. I really appreciate your comments and I want you to know you don't go unnoticed. Thank you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

(Ruby's ones point of view...)

"Dad! W-what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. My dad squinted his eye's then leaned back.

"I'm here to get you out of this gay ass school. You and your sister neglected to tell me it was full of faggots." I balled up my fist and sighed calmly.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure there's gay people at any school. What's the difference?"

"Shut up! Just because we're in public doesn't mean I wont smack you for talking back." I winced. He usually wasn't this loud unless he was drunk. Oh my god is he drunk?

"Are you drunk?" I asked, sighing. He raised his eyebrow.

"Couse not, I drove here didn't I?"

"...That proves nothing."

"What ever! What are you doing in bakery anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's Saturday."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Dad, you should just go home."

"NO! I'm taking you and your sister out of this school." I sighed,

"Just go outside. The school's really close, I'll walk you to it. Your unfit to drive anywhere." I said, and he grudgingly walked out side. I grabbed a random already made cake and apologized to guy at the register for my dad's actions when I paid for it.

When I got outside, dad was sitting on the curb waiting for me, his eyes had dark circles around them.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and glared.

"Yes, I told you before."

"Your eye's have bags around them."

"So!?"

"So that usually means people are sleep deprived."

"Would you just be quiet already? Your voice is giving me a headache. Is this the thanks I get for driving for 16 hours straight." He said holding his ears. So that's it; he drove here for 16 hours straight when he found out this was a gay friendly school. Figures he'd do something so stupid and irrational. I wonder what mom thinks he's doing.

"Follow me." I said. He stumbled a little on the way but when we got to my room he fell on the floor and went straight to sleep. I sat on the floor cross-legged and put my hand on my cheek.

"Oh god. What am I going to do with you?" I sighed out loud. Maybe I should call mom?

"Um Ruby, who's the dude on the floor?" Dawn asked walking inside the room.

"My dad. He's... visiting." I said looking away from her eyes. She looked a bit skeptical.

"In the middle of the school year? Maybe he's worried about the shooting."

"Oh dear god please do not tell him about that." That would get mom to want us out of here too.

"You don't think he'll notice the large amount of police officers all over the school?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm hoping for the best." I sighed getting up.

"Keep and eye on him please, I got to go give Gold his cake." I said holding the box up to her. She sighed.

"Alright, hurry back though."

"Thank you." I said rushing out the door.

I walked to the hospital with, like the bakery, was fairly close to the school. When I walked through the front door Gold was standing their staring at me with that big goofy grin of his. I blushed and walked over to him and his mother.

"I uh, got you something." I said handing him the box. His smile got wider if that was even possible and his mother similed a little too. I guess she had warmed up to me a little.

"Thanks babe." Gold said kissing my forehead. I blushed again and slapped his shoulder lightly since I couldn't kick him in the stomach again yet.

"Ruby," His mother said looking at me. "I would like you to attend the welcome party at our house. I know Gold would love to have you there and I want to reintroduce our family to you. If that's alright." I looked at the floor, it was kind of embarrassing getting all this attention.

"Um... sure. Sounds fun." I said.

"Great. I'll see you later sweetie." She said heading out the hospital doors. Gold smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe the great Ruby bought me a cake." He said into my neck.

"Don't get used to it. The only reason I'm putting up with you is because your still hurt."

"Mhum, yup, it's not because you love me at all."

"Exactly." I smiled. Gold kissed my lips softly, just a quick little one. I wasn't used to acting like a couple but... I guess I could start trying.

"So, May knows about now right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Apparently she already knew. She was pretty mad that I hadn't told her."

"So... We can start acting like this in public more?" I blushed and he pulled me in for another hug.

"I-I guess." I stuttered but then remembered the mess that was probably awake by now on my dorm room floor. "Actually, no." I pulled away and he frowned.

"Why not?"

"My dad's here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I meet him!? You almost never talk about your family. Wait, you've never talked about your family to me."

I shrugged.

"I guess it never came up."

"Lets go back to the dorms!" Gold yelled excitedly. I almost felt bad that I'm about to burst his bubble.

"Gold you should know something about my dad. He um... he doesn't really like gay people. So you probably shouldn't mention your orientation." I said quickly. Gold looked shocked but then his face fell into sympathy for me.

"That's got to be rough. I'm sorry Ruby. Wait if he hates gay people, why did he send you to this school?"

"He didn't know and frankly nether did I." Gold gave me another sympathetic smile and we turned to the door.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"...Yeah."

Me: Yeah, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I want to make Ruby's dad more than just the standard douchebag so I had to write this very carefully. Anyway, ill see you guys later.


	26. Chapter 26

Me: Hi, sorry this took a while. I see your reviews don't worry. I'll keep working hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

(Ruby's point of view...)

"You okay? You're shaking." Gold asked putting his hand on my shoulder as we walked down the hallway to my dorm. I sighed and turned to him.

"No, no I'm not, but I got to face him some time and sooner is better then later."

"What did your dad do to you to make you so afraid of him?"

"Its nothing." I said as I began to walk faster. He matched my pace.

"Ruby, I've told you every thing about my life and we're dating. I think you should trust me with this."

"Gold, you wont understand..." He looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"The hell I wont." I sighed.

"I'm sorry... I'm just not ready okay." His face softened and he looked away.

"Alright fine..."

( 10 minutes later... )

As we approached my door I could hear laughter from the inside.

"Oh my god!" Dawn voice carried through the walls in a cluster of giggles. Confused, I opened the door to find her rolling on the floor while my father sat in a chair telling her an apparently hilarious story.

"And then, he said "I don't know, Snowpoint City?"."

"What the hell?" Dawn said laughing.

"Um... what's going on here?" I asked. Dawn sat up, just noticing me.

"Oh, Ruby, hey. Your dad's hilarious." I lifted my eyebrow in suspicion. My dad, funny? No way, now way in history would a man that uptight yet irresponsible be funny. Not in this life. My father smiled at her words.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Ruby, good to see you boy." He said getting up to hug me. I winced nervously.

"You too dad..."

"And who is this young man?" He said point to Gold.

"Oh, this is Gold. He's my friend." Dawn looked confused.

"Friend, I thought you two were to-" I put my hand over her mouth. She looked angry for a second, but I guess she figured out why I stopped her, so she calmed down.

"Nice to meet you." Gold said putting out his hand. My father took it and shook his hand firmly.

"You look like a fine young man. Ruby would do well to work out with you." I blushed at my fathers words. Work out? I'm not that skinny! Gold laughed.

"I tell him we should but he never wants to. He says getting sweaty is gross." I blushed again, screw you gold. My father laughed.

"That sounds like something he would say. Maybe all three of us could go to the gym someday. Maybe even go fishing."

"Sounds cool." Gold smiled. He nudged me in my arm and whispered.

"Your dad doesn't seem so bad. You sure he's homophobic?" I waved him off. I bet this hole thing is a act, in fact I know it is.

"I just remembered, May told me about some of you guys so I brought gifts. There in my car though. Ruby would you mind coming with me to get them?" I really do mind, it is a 18 minute walk, but something told me that if I declined I'd regret it later.

"Sure." I said following him out of the room. After a little bit of silent walking my dad finally spoke up.

"That girls really pretty. You two dating or what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Watch the tone."

"I don't get you, one moment your angry and the next your laughing with my friends."

"Are you saying something's wrong with me?"

"I'm not saying that, its ju-" I was cut off by a blur coming across my face. I fell to the floor in pain, my hand reaching up to feel my now bruised cheek. I looked up to see my father standing there. His face was scrunched up in pure rage but then it softened. He almost looked sorry.

"Ruby, you!... I... Sorry...Shit, get the fuck up you piece of shit!" He said pulling me up to my feat. "Your so fucking useless!" I should of expected this. There's no way he could just change so quickly. I brushed my self off and ran away. I don't know where I'm going but I'm not staying next to him. I found myself at the large fountain in the middle of the school park. It started raining.

I sat at down the edge of the fountain. I don't know how long I've been sitting here but it was long enough for the water to start seeping through my jacket. Why did he have to come here? I thought I had finally escaped him, that I escaped going through this everyday. This like a slap back to reality. Well more like a punch.

"Ruby?" Someone said. I lifted my head to see Gold standing there. He had an umbrella in his hand. "What are you doing? Its pouring out here." I don't know what came over me but I pulled him in and stated sobbing into his shoulder. He stared rubbing my back.

"H-hey, what's wrong? Your dad said you went off somewhere and I waited but it started raining so I went off to look for you."

"G-gold..." I felt so weak and stupid crying into his shoulder like this. Just because my "Daddy" hit me, something I should be used to by now.

"Babe, tell me what's wrong." Lifted my head from his shoulder and turned my head to the side after backing away a bit. He looked confused at first but then saw my bruise and became infuriated. "Who the fuck did that to you!?" He yelled, pulling me back into his arms. I was still sobbing but I tried to open my mouth to speak only to have my salty tears remind me how weak I am. "Ruby!"

"My dad!... My dad did it okay!" I yelled still crying.

"Your dad? Why would he, did you tell him about us?"

"No..."

"Then why would he-"

"He's been doing this to me since I was 8 years old. He's always takes his anger out on me. I'm like his punching bag."

"Ruby, why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you told anyone? Does your mom let him do this?"

"...She doesn't know."

"How could she not? How does May not know?"

"I lie okay? I tell them I got into fights at school or fell. and he's never hit me in the face before."

"Ruby are you crazy? You cant keep letting him do this!"

"He's my dad! What do you want me to do!?" I said crying harder. "He didn't use to be like this. He used to treat me and May like were the most important things in the world but one day he just became like this. I can't tell on him! It would kill my mom, she loves him so much and May still looks up to him even after the things he said to her. He supports our whole family and is the only reason both of us can even go to this school!"

"Ruby... I... I get it but... you can't just keep letting him do this." I guess ill have to show him...

"Gold... I tried telling once. I did. And look what it got me." I lifted my cap off in public for the first time in 4 years and he saw it. A large deep scar shaped like and X. A scar that would never go away. One I was stuck with for the rest of my life... just like I was stuck with this burden.

Me: Sorry it took so long.


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Hi, sorry for the long ass wait. Things just kept popping up. It's ridiculous, school and school sports are taking over my life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... *silently cries*

( Ruby's point of view... )

I wish I never told Gold. He's worried all the time now, and it makes me feel guilty. It's not like there's anything he could do about it, so he shouldn't be thinking about this all the time. I looked over to him in our class but he just turned the other way so I grudgingly went back to taking notes. We need to talk. The bell rang and everyone got out of there seats. I walked over to Gold and pulled him into the janitors closet.

"You'd think I'd feel happier about you doing this." Gold chuckled sadly. I held his shoulders tightly even though I know he could break away if he really wanted to.

"Stop being like this." I said, my red orbs looking up into his gold ones. His eyes narrowed.

"Like what Ruby?"

"Like... like this. Look I can handle this so stop being worried." Gold almost looked angry.

"You want me to stop worrying? Your seriously asking me that? Ruby you are in danger! You wont let me do anything about it and I'm scared. Your going to get hurt Ruby."

"This has nothing to do with you Gold." Gold pushed me into the wall. His eye's widened, shocked by his own actions, but his still let his next words out.

"Screw you Ruby." He whispered as he slammed the door open. Shit now he's mad. I exited the closet only to find Dawn standing there.

"Hey, why did Gold just burst out of here like someone smashed his car windows?" I sighed.

"I pissed him off."

"What, did he pressure you into something?" She glared at the thought so I quickly dispelled her thoughts.

"No, it's my fault. I'll talk to you later" I said quickly. I didn't feel like coming up with some lie to put her thoughts to rest.

( A few hours later... )

I shoved my book back into my bag as the final bell rang. I was a bit angry to say the least. Even thought Gold and I had all the same classes he hadn't spoken one word to me all day. Maybe I should apologize, I mean he has a right to worry. He is my b-boy...boyfr-... gah I hate saying that. But I need to get used to it. I walked up to Gold with my arms crossed. He didn't even look at me, he just kept putting his stuff in his bag.

"Gold." I uttered quietly. He kept encoring me and began walking out the door. Okay if he wants to play hard ball, I'll play. I followed him out and tried again but he didn't say anything. So I tripped on purpose.

"Ow!" I said as my head hit the ground. Gold quickly turned around helped me.

"Are you alright?!" He said, examining my forehead. I smirked.

"That'll teach you to ignore me."

"You did that on purpose?! Are you insane? Don't scare me like that."

"Gold I'm not porcelain doll. Believe it or not I took care of myself before you came along." Gold eye's softened and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you... and then I almost did." I punched his arm. "Ow, what?"

"God your so infuriating. I'm not as weak as you think I am... and I'm sorry for saying this has nothing to do with you. I guess I'm just used to handling things by myself. Your just being there for me." I smiled. "And I appreciate that."

Gold blushed and looked away.

"What?"

"Your just... I'm not used to you saying exactly what you mean."

"What do you mean by that? I say what I mean all the time." He grinned.

"Nothin babe. You know, we haven't gotten to act like a real couple yet. Its kinda sad." I thought for a second. My dad wasn't around all the time. I don't even know where he is right now. I nervously grabbed Gold's hand.

"What are you-"

"Shut it before I change my mind." I said while intertwining our fingers. "We can do this... if you want." Gold laughed and punched him with my free hand.

"I swear, one minute you bold and the next your acting like a Tsundere." Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"The next time you call me that I'll punch you in the gut." He laughed again.

"God I love you ruby. I really do." He grabbed my chin and brought our lips together. How are his lips always so soft. We stayed like that for a while before I hear a bag drop behind us. I pulled away only to see my father standing there. I pushed gold off of me and looked at my father. He looked confused but also like... he was somewhere else.

"Dad I..." I sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I'm gay. Gold's not just my friend, he's my boy-... boyfriend." I expected him to blow up in my face but he just continued to stand there. Like his brain stopped working or something. Then all of a sudden my father smiled. It looked like a genuine smile. What the hell is going on?

"Ruby son. I don't care about that. Your my son no matter what." My jaw dropped. Okay something is deeply wrong with my father. Gold spoke up.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm very happy for you two." My said as he turned around to walk away. But after his fist few steps he stopped walking. It looked like something clicked in his brain, like an on and off switch. He turned back around and his one smiling face turned to one of disgust.

"So your a faggot huh? You like sucking dick huh?" He came up to me and slammed me into a wall. Gold went behind him to try and get him off of me but my father was just a little bit stronger than him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed as I tried to dodge his fist.

"No son of mine is gonna be a faggot! I kill you before I let that happen!" He screamed back before Gold wacked him upside the head, knocking him out. I stood there, shaking widely before Gold wrapped his arms around me trying calming me down. Then my phone stated going off. I almost ignored it but Gold pushed me to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ruby. Is that you?" I was surprised to hear my mothers voice.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"Ruby, I know this is out of the blue but... have you seen your father." What? My dad didn't tell her he's here.

"Why?"

"I'm worried. He's missing and he tried to get off his meds again."

"Meds?" My mother sighed.

"I guess it's time to tell you the truth. Ruby, your father is bipolar."

Me: So sorry for the wait but I promise you I will finish this story before summer vacation starts.


	28. Chapter 28

Me: Yo! After this there are only two chapters left. Sad an't it? And thank for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

( Ruby's point of view... )

I didn't feel anything. No sense of shock, no anger, just blankness. What my mother had just said answered so many of the questions I had since I was little. I stood there, standing completely still as more words pored themselves from my mother's mouth.

"He's been diagnosed with it since you were 9." a year after he first beat me... "I didn't tell you guys because the doctor said he should be fine as long as he took his meds. Then a few weeks after we got home, he stopped taking them. He said he didn't need them anymore and at first I was skeptical of it but every time I came home he was so happy and you guys were fine. But... after both of you left for boarding school, he just lost it. I came home and he had tor up an entire room. I'm so worried about him."

I clutched the phone in my hands as the first tear fell down my face. My father does love me. He accepts who I am. It was the happiest yet saddest day of my life. I was a little upset that he himself had chosen to get off his meds but he couldn't had known what he was doing. Gold saw my tears and wrapped his arms around me and I looked over to my father laying on the floor.

"Ruby, are you still there?"

"Yeah mom... I'm here. And so is he."

"Your father is there with you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in about an hour. Try and get him to a hospital."

"He's knocked out."

"What?"

"He's knocked out. He was attacking me so my boyfriend knocked him upside the head."

"He what!? Wait boyfriend? Did I hear you correctly?" Welp I guess now is as good as ever.

"Yeah. I'm gay. My boyfriends name is Gold." I stated. Gold smiled at my introduction of him but was still worried about this whole situation.

"Well uh... thanks for the info. I bet he's cute and I love to meet him." She said a bit nervously. I know I should feel something right now but honestly I could not give any less fucks. Today was emotionally existing. My boyfriend just got out of the hospital and now I was bring my dad into one.

"Thank you. I see you soon mom. Bye."

"Bye. I love you sweetie." and with that she hung up the phone.

"What, um... what did she want?" Gold asked. I smiled at him.

"My dad is bipolar."

"What?"

"My dad is bipolar. He's been off his meds. He doesn't really hate me." I smiled. Gold looked shocked but smiled a bit sadly.

"Ruby... I can't blame him for having a disorder but still. I can't stand the thought of him hurting you. And even when he's in his right mind he has to know what he's been doing to you right?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just happy my father doesn't really hate me. Now, help me carry him the hospital... chop chop."

( 1 hour later at the hospital... )

"And you never bothered to tell me dad was here?" May said for the fifth time since I told her to come. I'm sorry I was too busy being beaten to tell you big sis.

"I'm sorry it must had slipped my mind." Not a lie, it did slip.

"And you told mom about ya know, Gold."

"Yup."

"So am I all caught up or am I still missing something?"

"Let's see, told mom, dads bipolar, dad beats me. Yup your caught up." May huffed and crossed her arms in her chair.

"You shouldn't say things like that so lightly." She said sadly while playing with her fingers. I was about to say something else smart but Gold gave me a 'stop being mean' look. When did he become the responsible one?... and when the hell did I become so immature?

"Your right. I'm sorry." I said grabbing her hand.

"Its alright." Just then our mother came through the door. She saw us as soon as she walked in and came up to us for hugs to witch we happily gave. I guess I sort of missed my mom.

"I'm so glade you guys are okay. And I'm so sorry for not telling you about your father sooner. I just didn't want you view of him to change."

"So letting him beat Ruby and call me names was better than telling the truth?" May said. Our mother's mouth dropped. Dammit May, she didn't need to know that.

"W-what." Mom said, her face twisted from one of sorrow to one of confusion and even more guilt. May's face softened.

"Oh... you didn't know did you. I'm sorry mom. I didn't know..." She said looking to the ground.

"No... no honey this is my fault. This is all my fault. I should have known better. There's no way kids at school would avoid hitting the face. I was the one who was supposed to be paying attention. I was the one who was suppose to make sure he took his medicine. I'm so sorry." My mother said tears falling from her face. We were both about to say something to her when a nurse came out.

"Uh Emerald family. You can see him now." She said, motioning us to follow her to the room. Gold nodded to me and went to go wait for us in a chair. We walked in the room to find my father sitting in a chair. The doctor motion us to come closer.

"N-Norman." My mother said. Dad looked up at her the back down then he mumbled something incoherent. The doctor spoke up.

"He going to need some time to put together all his information. He doesn't really know everything that has happened to him but he will soon enough. Letting him off his medication was dangerous."

"Yes. I know that now. My apologies doctor... may I ask a question?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Will... will my husband ever be the same?"

The doctor looked to her, then to me, then to May. He pondered for a second then sighed.

"I'm sorry but I can't determine that. This disorder is complex and is different for almost every person. The best we can do is keep him on his meds and hope for the best."

Me: My hand is cramping. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love ya, please review. Oh and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my portrayal of this disorder. I don't know much about it witch is weird considering my favorite singer (Demi Lovato) has it. So yeah, bye!


	29. Chapter 29

Me: HI! It's the second to last chapter! Don't be sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

WARNING! chapter is only looks long because of the songs.

( Ruby's point of view... )

"Babe... Babe get up." Ugh, I don't want to get up... and it's warm here. I pulled the warmth closer. "Ha-ha babe, come on. It's time to get up."

"I don't wanna." I whined. He laughed again.

"Your so cute." Gold said, as he began stroking my hair. I stopped wearing my hat to bed about 2 months ago, After dad was released from the hospital. He has his moments but he's pretty much the same as when I was a kid, responsible but fun. I also had decided to move into Gold's dorm room since the rich jerk paid the school so he could room alone.

"I'm not getting up." I said into his chest.

"Yeah ya are." He said kissing the scare on my forehead like every morning since I started leaving my hat off. He got up and I kept my arms around him so I was dragged out from under the covers.

"It's cold..."

"Yeah well its not the beginning of fall anymore. Winter's right around the corner."

"So much for starting off the school year with the talent show."

"Witch by the way is today so you should get up. ...Like, now." Gold laughed. I yawed and stood up kissing my boyfriend on the lips.

"Stop being reasonable. That's my job." Gold laughed.

"I'm just happy your so happy now. You finally let me in." I smacked him with a pillow.

"It is too early in the morning for you to be getting all mushy on me."

"Aww, so cute." Gold said grinning.

"I hate you."

"Please, you can live with out me."

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows, it's creepy."

"Don't lie, you think it's sexy."

"...Not the point."

( Later... )

"I'm so nervous. Can we go back to performing all together?" May asked, shaking a bit.

"Hey, your the one who said we should all do our own thing." Dawn said, laughing at her friends despair.

"Yeah I change your mind. Let's sing together!"

"Nope, no take backs." I said. My sister frowned.

"No fair..."

"What are you planning to sing anyway?" I asked. She ginned.

"Now it's my turn to hide something from you!"

"Whatever."

"Kids! Show starts in 20 minutes. Make sure your ready." Some one said from the stage intercom.

"Oh my god, I can't do this!" May said, falling into her chair. Dawn sighed.

"Alright." She said quickly.

"What?"

"I'll do the rap part for you." Dawn said. Rap part? May was going to rap part of her song. That would have been hilarious.

"Really?! Thanks dawn!" May said getting up to hug the blue haired girl.

"No problem. Oh ruby, Gold's up first. He told me to tell you to head down to the seating area and sit next to Barry."

"Oh, um alright." I said heading down there. Barry was sitting there jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hey Barry." I said sitting down. He looked over to me and grinned.

"Hey Ruby! Lacus and Gold are about to go on. Lucas said they wrote the song about us. Isn't that exciting?! I can't wait to watch. I bet Lucas has the best voice ever and-" I listened to the blonde ramble for 10 more minutes before the room darkened. "and I was like- Shhhh, shut up Ruby it's starting!"

"What the- you were the one ta-"

"Shuuush!" The red curtains pulled apart to revile the principle. She smiled and straitened her shirt before speaking up.

"Hello, and welcome to our school talent show! I'm your host and one of the judges, principle Cynthia. We have a great show for you guys tonight. Our first performance is a duet with Gold Ethan Hibiki, and Lucas Pearl. They will performing and original song called 'Nothin on you.' Please give the a warm welcome."

With that Gold and Lucas came out from behind the stage. Gold smiled and waved to the cheering crowed while Lucas calmly set up the mics.

"What's up guys!" Gold yelled. The crowed cheered louder. "This is song I wrote about a guy very important to me. I hope you guys enjoy it!" Lucas opened his mouth and began to sing in the most beautiful tone that I never expected to come out of his mouth.

Lucas: Beautiful girls, all over the world  
>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothin on you, baby  
>Nothin on you, baby<br>They might say hi, and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Yeah...)  
>Nothin on you, baby<p>

Gold started rapping and I was surprised at how easily he went over the words, never missing a beat. It made my heart pound in my chest.

Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
>I know you feel where I'm comin from (from)<br>Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done)  
>Most of it really was for the hell of the fun (the uh)<br>On the carousel, so around I spun (spun)  
>With no directions, just tryna get some (some)<br>Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun)  
>And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?)<br>And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?)

There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
>I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"<br>And I don't wanna sound redundant  
>But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know<br>(Somethin that you wanna know)  
>But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go)<br>'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)  
>And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!)<br>Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey!)

Lucas: Beautiful girls, all over the world  
>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothin on you, baby  
>Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)<br>Nothin on you, baby  
>Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<p>

Lucas: They might say hi, and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>'Cause they got nothin on you, baby  
>Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<br>Nothin on you, baby  
>Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)<br>Lucas: Yeaaaaah

Gold: Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!)  
>I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah...)<br>Because your style ain't really got nothin on  
>And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!)<br>Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes  
>And you keep it real while them other stay plastic<br>You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic  
>Stop... - Now think about it<p>

I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
>Even way out there to Tokyo<br>Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
>But you always steal the show (steal the show)<br>And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)  
>Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo')<br>If you never knew, well now you know (know!)  
>Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey~!)<p>

_Lucas: Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) Nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)_

Lucas: They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Lucas: Yeaaaaah

Gold: "Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (name, name, name, name...)  
>And no matter where I'm at, boy you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...)<br>Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train)  
>No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame<p>

Lucas: "Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) Nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)"

Lucas: "They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Nothin on you, baby Gold: (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Lucas: Yeaaaaah

Gold:Yeah, and that's just how we do it  
>Heheheh, and I'm a let this ride<br>Gold Hibiki and Lucas Pearl..."

I don't know why but I crying. That song just made me feel so happy. I looked over to Barry ad he was sobbing into his shirt. I got up went to the bathroom and cleaned up my face so I could preform without being all puffy eye'd. Gold came into the room and hugged me.

"Did you like it?" He asked, kissing my fore head. I grabbed his cheeks and gave him a long kiss.

"I loved it." I said before a loud saxophone noise came from on the stage. We went out only to see my sister standing on stage, singing like I never heard before. She was amazing.

May: "Baby, even though I hate ya  
>I wanna love ya<br>I want you  
>And even though I can't forgive ya<br>I really want to  
>I want you<br>Tell me, tell me baby  
>Why did you leave me<br>Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
>I gotta have it<br>I want you

Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem<p>

I know you're never gonna wake up  
>I gotta give up<br>But it's you  
>Know I shouldn't never call back<br>Or let you come back  
>But it's you<br>Every time you touch me  
>And say you love me<br>I get a little bit breathless  
>I shouldn't want it<br>But it's you

Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem"<p>

Dawn walked on stage and the crowed went ballistic.

Dawn: "It's Dawn P.  
>What you got?<p>

Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you  
>In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you<br>You sayin' that you know  
>But I really really doubt you<br>Understand my life is easy  
>When I ain't around you<p>

Dawn Platinum,  
>Too biggie to be here stressing'<br>I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
>More than I love your presence<br>And the best thing now  
>Is probably for you to exit<br>I let you go  
>Let you back<br>I finally learned my lesson  
>No half-stepping<br>Either you want it or you just playin'  
>I'm listening to you knowing<br>I can't believe what you're sayin'  
>There's a million you's baby boy<br>So don't be dumb  
>I got 99 problems<br>But you won't be one  
>Like what"<p>

May:"One less, one less problem  
>One less, one less problem<p>

Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem"<p>

The music stopped and May waved to the crowd happily. She really had been practicing. Where the hell did that voice come from?! I gulped as I realized it was my turn to go up on stage... alone. I walked up slowly onto the stage and stood next to the mic nervously.

"Hi, my names Ruby. I uh... I've only been at this school for 4 and a half months but, I've had so much fun being here. Its just been the best experience in my life and I've met so many great people. This is a song about a guy I know. I hope he likes it..." The music stared playing and I nervously grabbed the mic before uttering my first verse.

"I know that my love for you is real  
>It's something true that we do<br>Just something natural that I feel  
>When you walk in the room, when you're near<br>I feel my heart skip a beat  
>The whole world disappears<br>And there's just you and me  
>Falling head over feet<br>Let's take a chance together

I know _[4x]_  
>We gonna make it<br>'Cause no one else can make me feel  
>The way that you do<br>I promise you  
>I know <em>[4x]<em>  
>We gonna get there<br>Today tomorrow and forever  
>We will stay true<br>I promise you

They say that we're just too young  
>To know<br>But I'm sure heart and soul  
>That I am never letting you go<br>When it's right it's right  
>And this is it<br>'Cause I'm walking on air  
>Every single time that we kiss<br>You make the angels sing  
>You give that songbird wings<br>You make everything better

I'll never let you down  
>I'll always hear you out<br>There is nothing you cannot confide  
>You listen when I speak<br>You make my knees go weak  
>And I just want you by my side<p>

We gonna make it  
>I promise you<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>I promise you <em>[3x]<em>

_I promise you..."_

The crowed clapped for me and I smiled. They actually liked my voice. I waved for a second then ran off the stage into Gold's arms.

Me: Next chapter's the last one. So I got a question your you guys. I had a lot more plans for this story. I wanted to explore the idea of a boarding school more and expand on the other characters. So I was thinking, should I make a sequel? I already have plans for a prequel centered around Lucas and Barry and how they got into the school. The thing is that if I make a sequel, it probably wont focus on Ruby, and Gold and I don't want that to happen. So should I make the sequel and prequel or a entirely new ruby gold story and a prequel?


	30. Chapter 30

Me: Sorry I didn't update last week. I was moving into my stuff into my dad's apartment. Anyway this an't finna be a long chapter. Sorry, anyway enjoy! Bye the way, May won the talent show. I forgot to mention it last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

( After story... )

"Gold, did you pick up Jaden from his friends house?"

"I thought you were gonna do that."

"No, I texted you before I came home. You didn't see it?"

"Yeah but the text said 'can you pick up Jaden?' and I didn't reply. That means no."

"Okay first of all no it doesn't, second, you did reply. You said you'd do it."

"No I didn't." Ruby took his phone out of his pocket and showed the text to his husband.

"Ohhh, I did say that I'd do it. Whoops." Gold said laughing as he scratched the back of his head. Ruby glared.

"So our son is still sitting at some persons house waiting for one of us to pick him up?"

"Looks like it." Gold grinned. Ruby slammed his hand against his forehead.

"You're a terrible father..."

"Hey, I remember the kids birthday!"

"No you didn't."

"Oh,... right."

"Dear god, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Shut up! You love my ass till death do us part."

"Unfortunately... Now go pick up our son."

"Right, oh can you tell Carmine I saw the text on her phone and I told her no boyfriends till she's 16?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, but stop going through her phone."

"No, promises. Love you."

"I love you too."

"Kiss?" Gold asked pointing to his lips. Ruby leaned up and pecked them.

"There, now get going." Ruby said, pushing him out the front door of their house. Gold looked back and smiled, the golden sunlight from the setting sun shined on his eyes. He had a normal house far away from his old family mansion with two great kids and a amazing husband. His life was perfect and his past was finally behind him. His grin widened as he remember the first words he said to the person that changed his life in the best ways possible.

"Well. Hello to you cutey." Gold said. Ruby smiled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ruby said softly. Gold smirked and walked over to his car, stepping on the fallen red and orange leaves to go pick up their son.

**_The__ End!... _**

Me: So I still haven't decide what to do yet. But let me know what you think I the reviews. They will influence my decision. See you next time and good bye. Thank you for all your amazing support for this story. Its been fun and for the last time BYE!


End file.
